Damaged Puzzel
by no one of importance
Summary: What if Raito wasn't like what everyone thought, what if he had been through a lot, what if his perfect family wasn't all it seemed to be. L is interested in Raito, but the teen is not at all what he seems to be. rated M for situations yaoi LRaito some OO
1. Chapter 1

L is fascinated, which is a great feat, he usually is only mildly interested in things; things meaning not humans. So it came as a shock to the great detective that he was transfixed with one, Yagami Raito. The teen seemed like your average brilliant A+ student, at least within the first day under surveillance.

The teenage male eliminated all suspicion on the Yagami household in one night, but this did not stop the brilliant detective from believing the young man was Kira. Oh no it merely strengthened his decision. The teen came home late from school the next day and the day after that, always with Yagami Sayu in hand. The two teens would be laughing, but the laughter would stop when Yagami-san looked at her children. Dinner would be ready but Raito would excuse himself from dinner stating that he wasn't hungry. It takes Raito fifteen minutes to complete his homework, and then the teen spends another fifteen minutes listening to music on his walkman/CD player. The teen would mouth something, which L later deciphered to be numbers, and move his fingers in rapid tapings on his thighs.

After those fifteen minutes the Yagami son would hand his sister the walkman, and grab three bags and leave the house. L's suspicion increased tenfold, and questioned Yagami Soichiro on where his son would be. Sadly the graying detective did not know where his son was going. This would frustrate L, and he would have to leave the room to calm down. Yes Yagami Raito was very intriguing.

It was the fourth day of the Yagami household under surveillance that the rest of the team came to implausible conclusion that Yagami Raito may, in fact, be Kira. It devastated Yagami Soichiro; but Watari calmed the crew down, or in L's case brought the detective down from his high, and reasoned that they needed sturdier proof before sending someone to the chair. What brought them to this conclusion was Raito's absence and the increase in Kira killings.

With this in mind the crew waited impatiently for the teen to show up at the Yagami residence again. Unfortunately for the team the teen did not show up and –as L put it– a new Kira, that didn't need to know the name to kill, had showed up in the limelight. With no leads other than Yagami Raito, the team was hopeless.

As it came close to college exams L got ready to infiltrate the exams as a student in hopes to find Raito. The detective was unsuccessful; it was as though the teen had vanished off the face of the earth. What was even more suspicious were Yagami-san and Yagami-chan's reaction to Raito's disappearance. Yagami-san acted as though nothing was amiss, as though her son wasn't missing, and continued on her days as usual. Yagami Sayu, however, seemed worried but happier than before, like she knew something was wrong but so many good things were happening it was overpowering the bad. Yagami Soichiro was appalled by his wife's reaction and even more so with his daughter's, how could she be happy?!

Another observation L made, about the remainder of the Yagami family, was that Sayu stayed out very late; only coming home for dinner, and then leaving right after only to come back before curfew. The genius detective noticed several "love-bites" on the girl's slender neck when she came home. He assumed that was one of the many good things going on in her life. He also noticed that she listened to Raito's walkman often, and never left the house without it. What the hell was going on!?!?

Finally after months and months the missing teen was…heard; his name was spoken at the freshmen…orientation…(?) at one very nice college. It turned out that he was supposed to speak since he had a perfect score on the entrance exams. L also received a perfect score on the entrance exams and had gone to the orientation but saw no Raito and had to go up on that stage all by himself. Did the teen fall off the face of the earth or what?!

A few months later the missing teen finally came back to his home but on crutches (though there was no visible problem that L could see) with twin girls following behind him. Sayu had crushed her brother in a hug saying 'sorry, sorry, sorry' over and over again and then fretting over the two little girls. Yagami-san was emotionless and left the room to do laundry as her missing son hopped up the stairs to his room. L was ready to fall off his chair trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

The little girls got comfortable in the room, just staring blankly out Raito's window. Sayu hovered around before her brother told her to leave 'them' alone. The young man hobbled over to the little girls on his crutches and sat down beside them. He smiled softly at them and pulled the two into a gentle hug. The girls returned the hug and the three of them just sat their hugging for close to half an hour.

The great detective, actually the man who happened to be the three greatest detectives in the world, growled in anger. He could not understand this! What happened!?! Was he supposed to sit confused while his suspect finally returned on crutches?! Damn it! This didn't make sense! The pale man reminded himself that he should be calm and look at this like the very observant man he was.

After L had calmed down into the overly observant man he was, he noticed right away that Raito was substantially thinner, and that the teen's clothes hung on him. The normally well dressed teen now wore baggy flannel pajama pants, a white t-shirt with a zip up sweatshirt; in all, the outfit looked well worn and ratty. The little girls looked to be a healthy, if not for their sickly pale skin and blank expression. They were pretty and looked around five years old; identical twins. They wore sweatshirts and jeans with ratty tennis shoes. Raito also looked a few shades paler than before. What could have happened?

_"Hey, girls…what do you want to eat?"_ L caught the slight sadness in his suspect's voice and raised an eyebrow. The twins shrugged in response and Raito smiled softly. _"Hmm…alright, then I'll have to choose and you two can't complain," _the teen gave a joking smile at the little girls who giggled in return. _"Vegetables galore!"_ the teen continued to joke, which made the girls scrunch their noses in dislike. The whole team was looking at the screen that showed Yagami-kun's interaction with the twin girls. _"What? You guys don't want vegetables…well you should say what you want to eat then!"_ Raito pouted and folded his arms in front of him making the girls giggle and smile broadly. The teen ended up smiling and gave the girls a quick hug, which they returned with large smiles plastered across their faces.

This may have been the moment L fell to the ground with his mouth wide open in shock. Raito was…is good with children…? He can joke and act so…he acted almost motherly. The team came out of their stupor when they noticed a business like dressed woman come to the Yagami residence door. Yagami-san left after letting the woman in and telling her where Raito's room was. The woman nodded coldly at Yagami-san and briskly walked up to Raito's room. She knocked once and after a happy 'come in,' she entered the room.

The woman instantly smiled at the sight before her and the trio smiled back. _"I'm glad to see you are all happy. Do you like this new arrangement Shiori-chan, Saika-chan?"_ L furrowed his brow, so they're foster children and Raito decided to take care of them…? L shook his head looking at the girls for their response. They nodded and gave a sad smile.

_"Suzuki-san, they are still mourning…"_ the teen closed his eyes before he spoke and the woman nodded. The girls frowned and shook their heads, Raito gave a sad smile and shook his head. _"Saika-chan, Shiori-chan, would you like to play with Sayu-chan for a little while, while I talk to Suzuki-san?"_ the girls got off the bed and went to Yagami-chan's room. Once the door was closed and the two thought the girls would her them they started talking.

_"Are you positive you want to take care of them, I'd understand if-"_

_"I could never put them into someone else's care; they're just scared and hurt. Besides I've been taking care of them since I was fourteen," _the teen's eyes were closed and when he opened them his eyes were steely._ "I can not leave them,"_ Raito said this with a since of finality and the woman glared at him.

_"I swear you are the most stubborn person in the world. This is a huge responsibility, and I doubt that you will ask for help from anyone! You are a smart man, Raito-san, but…I worry about you. I realize that you have been taking care of them, but –hear me out!- will you focus so much on them that you'll forget about your bodies needs? Will you ask for help? You can't do this on your Raito-san, in the end…" _the woman was desperate; she stopped Raito from interrupting her more than a few times and was near tears when she stopped talking.

Raito didn't look at the woman his face blank as he stared at the space above her head. L was chewing his thumb raw at this point, he wanted to scream! Yes _**scream**_! He took a deep breathe and shut the felling to scream off in his chest to listen to what Raito was going to say in response._ "We'll manage, I'll work extra shifts, drop out of college if I have to, to make sure they get everything they need. I don't understand why you worry so much, I realize the responsibility that goes along with becoming their parent but I have been doing that for years,"_ Raito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. L's breathing was shallow; would this explain why Raito was gone for all those months?

The woman was shaking her head, and Raito glared at her in response to her shake. _"As I stated before we will manage! If I go back to work tomorrow we'll be good,"_ the woman shook her head again and was about to respond when she was cut off by someone else.

_"Did Misa-Misa hear Raito-chan say he was going back to work tomorrow_?" a sweet, happy voice asked murderously. L did a double take, when did she…oh…right Sayu got the door a few seconds ago and this blonde woman had entered the Yagami home. L did another double take when he heard the woman say 'Raito-chan'.

_"So what if Misa-__**kun**__ heard me say that?" _Raito said icily glaring at the beautiful woman who happily returned the glare.

_"Because Raito-__**CHAN**__ shouldn't go back to work so soon, he'll be a liability!"_ the woman responded with an even more deadly edge in her sweet voice than before. Raito got up to stand keeping all weight off his left leg, when yet another person interrupted the heated glare fest.

_"Remember, Suzuki-san ordered that you stay away from work, and if you even dare think about going back to work I'll damage that leg of yours further!"_ the men on the investigation team paled in shock as the youngest Yagami child threatened her brother. The two little girls, Shiori and Saika, stood behind Sayu with their hair done up in odd ways. L blinked remembering that the girls were doing each other's hair while Raito and this Suzuki woman talked. _"Honestly, can't you two just talk with out fighting?"_ the teen asked exasperated as she looked between the blonde and her brother. _"I mean really, you'd think you two want the other dead!"_ the girl glared as her brother and the blonde started to smile. _"Oh shut up! You two are supposed to be best friends!"_

L blinked stupidly at the screen trying to understand what the hell just happened. Right now Raito and the blonde, Misa, were smiling ear to ear and had one arm around the other in an open hug.

_"Exactly! That's why" _Misa started hearing Raito finish her thought.

_"We hate each other's guts,"_ the pair smiled cheekily which made Sayu roll her eyes and glare at them.

The business like woman chuckled recognizing this act from a few days ago. The twins were laughing looking up at their 'mother' as he joked around with Misa. They liked Misa, she was nice to them. Sayu heard someone knock on the door and went to answer it, and to get away from her brother and Misa. She hates when they act like that, like nothing bad had ever happened. But as Suzuki-san had said, it was one of Raito's many self-defense mechanisms; joke it off.

_"As Yagami-chan stated, I gave you an order not to work, if you do I will take the girls away from you; no ifs, ands, or buts,"_ the woman said sternly glaring at the young man whose smile fell as he heard this and he opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of what to say. L raised his eyebrow, gods this was confusing, one moment Raito is all smiles and laughter the next serious. Was that an act? The great detective growled in annoyance.

_"If you're worried about money I'll help you, Misa-Misa would be happy to help her best friend!"_ Misa exclaimed happily hugging her friend tightly who flinched in the tight embrace.

_"I can think of a few reason's why you'd help your friend,"_ a new voice sneered winking perversely. Raito rolled his eyes and brought his injured leg up to take off his slipper which he threw at the man who had winked. You could no longer see L's eyebrows since they were now lost in hairline. _"What the hell! Did you just throw a shoe at me?!"_ the perverted man yelled indignantly pointing at the slipper that almost hit him in the face. There was another knock and Sayu went to answer it.

_"Actually it was a slipper, and if I had a knife I'd throw that at you too. By the way, did you forget that there were two pairs of innocent ears in this room?" _Raito asked dryly. The man looked ashamed and meekly apologized.

_"Oh, Raito-san, I know I'm bending my privileges of ordering you around, but if you don't accept Amane-san's help I will not let you take care of them." _L stared at the screen with his mouth open; Raito was friends with a model. The great detective, along with the rest of the investigation team, watch the business woman leave and five people (Sayu, three woman and one man) enter the teen's room one holding a guitar case.

_"Yo, Raito-chan!"_ one of the newcomers said happily the woman looked around mid-twenties and was very pretty. She was the one carrying the guitar. Raito closed his eyes at the name but opened them when he was pushed onto his bed and a slightly heavy cold case landed on his abdomen. He scuttled further onto the bed and shifted into a sitting position being careful of his injured leg. L still had no idea what was wrong with the leg but pushed it aside trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The two twins moved over to the bed and sat next to their guardian.

_"I hate you all,"_ L stared shocked, did those words really just leave Raito's mouth. The teen's voice had no emotion his expression was blank.

_"You're welcome,"_ the three women who entered the room stated happily.

_"Sell it, take it back, use the money for something useful," _Raito started to hand the case off to the women who gave him a death glare.

_"It's not our money, it's the money from the sales, and it is useful, so start playing!" _another woman stated, she was also beautiful and around the same age as the other woman. Raito shook his head and glared at the three women. The other two men present sighed and looked at the twins and nodded.

_"Please!"_ the girls said at the same time with heart melting sweetness and begging eyes. Raito looked unfazed but unclasped the locks on case and pulled out the beautiful acoustic guitar. Raito tuned the instrument within seconds and started to play. L looked at Yagami Soichiro who stared in disbelief at the screen before him.

"My son knows how to play the guitar?" the graying man sagged in his seat wondering why he never knew that. L turned his attention back to the screen listening to the cords. It was sad and slow, it was beautiful. How much didn't he know about Raito, and now that his suspect was back, maybe he could piece the things together. He could find out what happened to Raito and what all of these people were to him, for now he'd have to match their faces to names.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter, I'm proud that I finished it so soon, I've been pretty busy so this is great. **Please read_ this_ _before _you start reading the chapter, **okay, I have some things I want anyone who reads this to know. This is not the normal DN fanfiction, okay...and I'm sorry for the OOC (I tried to warn that in the summary but I ran out of room.) It will be explained. I also apologize for all the OC, but they're to help move the story along and make things more...reasonable...(?) Anyways, I'm sorry for that, and for how some of the characters act, most of the time it is just that, an act for them; otherwise something triggered the actions, okay...? Um...**Oh! The '0:0:0:0' signifies how many months in the past the scene is from the ending of the first chapter.** Also I ask that you be respectful and read before you exit out of the window, okay; if you don't like yaoi you shouldn't be reading this anyways. **WARNING**: there are some adult themes in this, major OOC, humor (since I can't resist), and implications of yuri. **Disclaimer:** this is fanfiction, so I don't own Death Note, besides my brain could never come up with a plot like that. ALRIGHT, that's all enjoy - no one of importance.

0:0:0:0

Raito played beautifully and they all enjoyed the music he was playing. He started to sing a song that L recognized as a Joni Mitchell song; 'Green' was the song and he was shocked at how well he was able to sing it, and in English now less. The twins seemed to love that song and hugged him after he finished singing it. L's chest felt tight when he heard Raito sing and his stomach felt light; Yagami Raito was indeed an interesting specimen. The large group tried to fit everyone on the bed, some people sitting on each other's laps.

L raised an eyebrow when the twins sat in on Raito's lap and he started to fix their hair, braiding one of the twin's hair and putting the other's hair into a bun. Yagami-chan sat next to Amane-san who sat next to Raito-kun. A woman with ebony hair sat on the other side of Raito, the perverted man sat next to her, and a woman with brown hair sat next to him. A teen with glasses sat next to the brunette woman and the final woman sat on the other side of Sayu next to the glasses wearing male. The group was laughing and just having a good time; talking about 'Kaasan' mostly.

_"I know what we should do! We should play, 'Honey do you love me?'!"_ Misa suggested happily. The group agreed smiling.

_"Since you suggested it, you get to start,"_ Raito said smugly and smirk playing across his lips. Misa smiled mischievously and scooted into the center of the circle. L had never heard of this game, it sounded inappropriate, but he was interested. Misa looked around at her friends until her eyes stopped on the perverted man.

_"Hey, Honey do you love Misa-Misa, if you don't then I'll tell Raito what you did to him last night," _L's normally wide eyes grew wider, most of the people besides the man in question laughed at this.

_"Honey, that's against the rules, but I do love, yet I just can't smile,"_ the man managed to say with a straight face and Misa pouted and turned away from the man. Said man started to laugh. L was confused what was the point of the game, what the hell?! Misa looked for her next prey and stopped at the third woman. She had a predatory glint in her eye and crawled toward the woman who immediately started to laugh. Misa and the woman switched places and the woman looked for her victim. She locked eyes with the ebony haired woman and walked crawled toward her on the bed.

_"Honey, please tell me you love, I'll be devastated if you don't,"_ the woman said this with puppy dog eyes and the ebony woman began to bite her lips.

_"Honey, I do love you, but,"_ the woman smiled, _"Oh shit! I suck at this game!"_ the two women switched places and the ebony haired woman went over to the brown haired woman. The game continued on, L learned that you had to say, 'Honey, do you love?' if you were in the center, and the person in question had to say, 'honey, I love you, but I just can't smile,' in return without smiling or laughing. Neither Sayu nor Raito had been in the center yet, nor had either been questioned yet. The twins were in the center often but they got out quickly. It was the perverted man's turn for the third time and he went over to Raito smirking.

_"Honey, do you love?"_ he asked his voice deep and his hand mere centimeters from Raito's injured leg's thigh (that leg had to be straight out, but the other leg was folded beneath his body.

_"Honey, you know I don't love you, and neither will I ever, therefore I will never smile to you," _the teen stated emotionlessly, his eyes cold, _"and if you touch my thigh, I'll rip your arm off, okay?"_ the man back off and looked at Sayu a broad smile crossing his lips.

_"Honey, do you love me, 'cause I'm really into siblings at the moment,"_ Sayu cracked up and glared at her brother. L was confused, as well as the investigation team.

_"It's all your fault! I hate you for that!"_ girl yelled moving to the center and the perverted man moving out of the center. Raito was laughing, and L was completely confused. Sayu started to hit her bother on the arm who held his arms up in defense saying that it was 'your fault too!' Sayu kept hitting him until Raito said something different.

_"It's not my fault you find me so attractive!"_ Sayu closed her eyes and smile on her face when she started to laugh. Yagami Soichiro paled and fell to the floor shaking. L's eyebrows could no longer be seen since they were now hidden in his hair line.

_"You're so right, I mean you and mom are so hot!"_ Sayu said very serious, and Raito winced laughing. L fell out of his chair and the graying detective was about to be sick form the words his children were saying.

_"I could say the same about you and father, I mean…crazy threesome right there…"_ Raito stopped laughing when he said this and kept as straight of a face as he could, both of the siblings had their eye's closed and looked like they were trying not to throw up. The graying detective felt bile rising up his throat and the rest of the investigation team looked ready to be sick.

_"EWW!!!!!!!_" the two Yagami children cried at the same time their friends shaking their heads and laughing. L looked relieved as did the rest of the team, but they still looked a little green.

_"Sayu, we promised never to bring up the incest jokes ever again! Remember, the old man and woman!"_ Raito paled and looked ready to throw up same with Sayu, the rest of their friends looked about the same, but the twins were completely clueless and laughed. Sayu regained her composer same with her brother and they both shuddered.

_"Right…um…so the game?" _L got back on his seat and looked disturbed at the screen. Just who the hell is the real Raito…the one who jokes like this or something completely different? Everyone in the group nodded and became serious for what Sayu would do next. Sayu found her victim and came up to Misa her lips in a pout and her eyes pleading.

_"Misa-chan, honey, do you love?" _the teen asked sweetly stopping her pout to bite her lip before she continued, _"If you don't smile we won't have sex for a year"_ the girl said very seriously. Misa stared at Sayu with her mouth open before she pouted. L was completely confused and same with the others.

_"You're serious aren't you! Damn it! Fems fight so unfailrly!"_ Misa cried in despair; L was completely confused by this, what was a 'fem'?

_"Damn right we do!"_ Sayu, Raito agreed. Everyone in the room stared at Raito who blushed slightly and started to laugh. Yet again L's eyebrows were missing, lost in his hairline.

_"Admitting something, Raito-chan?" _Misa smirked at her best friend who coughed and weakly laughed.

_"It sort of slipped out…"_ everyone nodded disbelievingly, and L glared in frustration, what was a fem!?

_"Good to know that you finally have come to terms with the truth then, eh Raito-chan," _the perverted man smiled perversely and looked at Raito like he was a piece of very desirable meat._ "Does that mean I have a chance then?"_ everyone scoffed, the twins were still lost and just laughed looking at their mother who seemed embarrassed.

_"As if, you know L's the only one for my brother, please no one else could be a sufficient seme"_ L's heart skipped a beat and heat began to rise on his pale cheeks at what Sayu said, the rest of the team flushed realizing what they were talking about and started to shift uncomfortably. Raito blushed further, glaring at his sister.

_"Sayu, shut up! Seriously, that's getting annoying!"_ the teen stopped blushing and shook his head sighing. All the woman rolled their eyes. L's mouth hung open his blush still present, so they had been talking about him before?

_"Raito…the man bugged your room, he probably is hard for you; I mean why else would he bug this house but to gather information on you!"_ Misa exclaimed which caused Raito to shudder. The investigation team became quiet and L's heart was beating rapidly, wait so he was acting that first night, he really is Kira!

_"Yeah, I knew someone bugged us, but I didn't think it was L, I'm glad they're gone, I mean…do you know how hard it is to act like me and Sayu are normal people? Most people wouldn't be spouting off jokes and jokes about their sexuality every three seconds like us. Then there's-"_

_"Your job as a prostitute, Raito, ya know you gotta come clean about, your father's gunna find out someday,"_ the perverted guy interrupted and every started to laugh but Raito who followed along with the joke. L barely had anytime to feel relieved that Raito thought the cameras were gone before his chest clenched and his stomach began to turn at the perverted man's statement, or wasn't really just a joke?

_"I know, I thought he was catching on, it's so hard running this illegal prostitution bit. But man, its great money; coasts an arm for each thrust,"_ Ratio said this nonchalantly which caused everyone in the room to laugh. It took the team a second to realize that it was joke, and they sighed in relief, L felt amazingly happy about this, he had no idea why. Watari should at least have one of Raito's friends' names by now. This was so chaotic, the man better get those names soon!

3:3:3:3

"Hey sexy-chan!" a woman with ebony hair in her mid twenties shouted as she slapped her friend on the back. Said friend grimaced at the title and glared at the woman.

"Yes Akiko-san?" the friend, who is a seventeen year old male, asked annoyed that all of his friends persisted to use 'chan' at the end of his name, and or, nickname. Why didn't they just use 'kun', why did they have to say _'chan'_?

"You are too formal for your own good," Akiko muttered but smiled at her friend. "I was just checking on you, and was sent to tell you that you have work tonight. An early shift but a long one, ten to three; do you think you can spare the time?" the woman asked worriedly, "If not we can break the shift among us, hopefully…" the woman chewed her lip looking at the teen like he was about to break.

"If it's for money, yes, there might be a few negatives to it, but…" the teen closed his eyes trailing off. He was too thin for his height, and a _little _on the feminine side; since he looked somewhat like a woman (when he was fourteen he looked even more feminine) they used 'chan' at the end of his name, plus he is just too cute! Well when he's tired he is.

The woman laughed at her thoughts though frowned as she looked at her beautiful friend. He had dark bags under his eyes and she could see a fading sickly green mark around his neck. She bit her lip and continued to walk with her friend. "Don't worry Akiko-san, I'll be okay," the teen managed to say this like he was chiding the woman for thinking something bad would happen to him.

"Have we told you how sorry we are?" the woman asked giving a sad smile. The teen rolled his eyes.

"There isn't any need, I'm glad all of you are my friends, I just wish _she_ was more accepting," the teen sighed and looked ahead with fake happiness.

"Hun, you don't have to fool me with the happy act," the woman said changing the focus of their conversation. The teen shrugged and looked down at his watch. "We'll have practice at nine, and Raito if you can't spare that hour don't come okay, we don't want to cause any trouble," Raito nodded his brown hair falling into his eyes. He picked up his pace, a silent good bye passing between the two friends.

It was nine at night and three women sat in a dingy room where a small drum set, and two beat up acoustic guitars lay ready to be used. A man with glasses stood in the corner of the room a clipboard in the crook of his arm. A door opened and Raito entered the room. All the women gasped and the man looked up wincing. The four in the room rushed to the teen who sighed in exasperation. He had a bruise starting on his cheek and a few cuts on his hands and face. The four could only imagine the full extent of his injuries.

"Some idiots thought they could overpower me and I got a little beat up," all four of the people could tell this was the truth and resisted pestering the teen; though they wondered what wounds he might be hiding from them. "Alright we should work on 'So You Think You're a God', and…" the teen looked at his friends for a suggestion.

The male with glasses spoke first, "I say you guys work on 'For the Money', Raito-san obviously avoids that song like a plague."

"Why the hell did we ever right that song?" Raito asked shuddering.

"You were sleep deprived and we were drunk," a woman with brown hair asked, she also was in her mid twenties.

"Right…so why haven't we scrapped it yet?" the brown haired teen asked annoyed.

"Sayu-chan loves it and most of our other friends like it too," the woman, Akiko, answered smiling happily.

"It's…badly written," all four of the male's friends gave him a look that clearly said 'you can't be serious.' Raito sighed, "Why do I have to use a different voice?"

"Because you can, and it makes it so much funnier," the third woman said her hair was brown with blonde highlights; she also looked in her mid twenties.

"Yeah, you have a talent, and how you can throw your voice, and sound like those around you, I'm jealous!" the woman with brown hair exclaimed.

"I have know idea what you're talking about," Raito said offhandedly, though his voice sounds exactly like his friend's voice.

"Show off," the four sighed rolling their eyes.

"No, now I'm showing off," a voice that sounds exactly like Yagami Soichiro muttered behind the four. The four glared at their friend whose lips never moved when he said 'no, now I'm showing off'.

"Practice! As your manager I'm ordering you to practice!" the glasses wearing teen exclaimed shaking his head. The other four scurried to their places. Raito picked up one of the ancient guitars, tuning it with ease, and started to play some chords. Akiko picked up the other guitar, tuning it for a few minutes. The brown haired woman went to the drums and started going over different rhythms. The third woman sat down getting ready to announce any corrections and tell the three how they sounded.

After the three warmed up they started to play one of their songs. The third woman nodded every now and then throwing out suggestions like, "Akiko, play softer," or "Sing louder Raito," of course they all got bulldozed over with chord corrections and rhythm corrections but otherwise the song was done perfectly. There was clapping in the back of the room and all five present looked up to see a blonde woman and a younger woman standing in the doorway.

"Sayu-chan, Misa-chan!" Raito exclaimed smiling at his sister and best friend.

"Hey! You are not getting out of playing 'For the Money' so, don't even try weaseling out!" the glasses wearing man snapped glaring at the brunette. Everyone paled. How did he know Raito was going to avoid the song by talking to his sister and best friend?

"I think he gets it K," the teen nodded to Sayu who warily walked through the room to sit next to the third woman. "Hey Amy-chan, so do you know if your father will save you from hell?" the girl asked pleasantly and the woman shook her head.

"Doubtful, he did send me to Japan, something about, 'you need to know about your mother's side', and of course I end up-"

"Ladies!" K snapped glaring at them as the three musicians started to play.

It was awkward for Raito, making his voice flirty, but sarcastic at the same time, of course he was doing this while singing like a woman. Sayu was bouncing in her chair, and Misa was grinning from ear to ear. After the song was done with most of the corrections being thrown at Raito, they were done with practice and Raito started to bang his head against one of the dirty walls.

"Why did we write that song," the group started to laugh as well as Raito who was shaking his head. The group sat down, they had fifteen minutes before the majority of them had to go to work. All the woman in the room crowded around Raito helping to cover the bruise and get him ready for work. How he hated his job, but it was a good source of income, even if he felt horrible afterwards and during it. He just had to tell himself, 'it's for the girls', and even then he had trouble convincing himself.

He sat staring at the beat up acoustic guitars, a sad smile on his face. Sayu bit her lip when she saw the look on her brother's face. They finished working on his hair and face, he was already dressed for work, and the other women had left wanting some free time before they had to go to work. K had left when they finished practice, and everyone else filled out accordingly, but Misa and Sayu stayed behind.

"Raito-chan, do you want to tell Misa about it?" the woman asked gently, smiling softly at her friend. The teen shrugged.

"I just miss her; she taught me how to play. She introduced me to my main escape…" he trialed off his eyes lingering on the beat up guitars. He turned away shuffling to the door, "I just never thought…I didn't realize it was that bad for her…" he took a deep breath, two of his most important people put their comforting hands on his shoulders. A mournful silence enveloped the three before Raito pulled out his watch. He tensed and rushed an apology as he hurried to work. How he hates his job, but he couldn't be late or…well…_he_ wouldn't be too happy.

6:6:6:6

He hadn't been expecting that he had an FBI agent following him; he thought it was one of those nosey women/men from that agency. Why were they so interested in his problems, really, they had no right to be worried about him! Then L had to make matters worse by bugging his room, great just great! He couldn't stay in that house much longer, if he did, he'd go insane, not to mention he had the devil breathing down his back with an assurance of pain if he stayed away in the Yagami house much longer.

Alright, no biggie, just make their family look perfect, that shouldn't be too hard, right…? Oh, who was he kidding, _she_ was about to throw him out if he stayed one more week. Sayu would be pissed if that happened and demand that she be thrown out too. Then there was Yagami Soichiro was clueless to all of this, he was the only 'normal' one in the house!

Raito took a deep breath. He had borrowed a magazine from Takashi-san; which, supposedly, an old 'co-worker' was posing in. This should make him seem like any normal teenage guy, right? He wasn't interested in women or sex, really. He already has dealt with enough of that, granted none were great memories. He sighed again, and prepared to perform for L. Oh what an amazing actor he was. For one of his jobs he faked passion and happiness, and for the other two jobs he pretended to be content with the way his life was headed. Rarely did any one see through his act; of course, unless they are his blatant acts; though those were for humor. Sadly, there would be none of that; L might find it odd if a brilliant, A+, college driven teenager suddenly joked around at every bend.

Oh how damned he was, as Sayu and he joked, (1)a heart attack would be his end. He entered the house acting as 'normal' as possible, though really, someone define normal for him… oh right… he could give a vague dictionary answer: To be in the norm, to follow society's ways, to act in an expected behavior. He'd need to double check the definition when he was out of L's annoying eye; granted he didn't care, his definition was half assed.

Raito went up to 'his' room, sat on 'his' bed, and took out the borrowed magazine. He resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust, so his old 'co-worker' got out of one hell only to move into another ring of hell, though at least her work was more…respectable…? Though the shame, was it equal…no…there wasn't as much shame in her new line of work… Damn being proud, damn being a Yagami! He wasn't one anymore! He'd be damned if he took that name for his again! Not since _she_ made that rash decision, and Yagami's never go back on their choices, too much of that annoying pride. After 'reading' the magazine he wrote a note, that to anyone who wasn't a friend of his would take for a 'thanks for letting me borrow', and he put both into his bag for the next time he saw Takashi. Time for homework…yeah that sounds good…but that only takes him fifteen minutes… Raito resisted the urge to sigh, and began to read a book, he hasn't had time for such things, and after half an hour of that he began his homework.

Dinner was ready, and Raito debated quickly one which option would be less suspicious… skip dinner for studying, or try to eat but realize your stomach will want to reject anything you put in it? Hmm… he'd risk vomiting if it meant the cameras would be removed. He went down the stairs; Sayu must have noticed the cameras and hinted to _her_ that they were being watched since she didn't seem…like she usually was. Dinner wasn't too bad, just that his stomach felt horrible after words.

He was still pissed over the bitches from the agency, and L, of course he was pissed at L. He knew something bad would happen soon if he didn't leave… He grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard; he resisted a shudder at the thought of more food being forced into his small stomach; but (2) he was prepared for this and had everything ready. Raito marched up to his room and began to study, he'd grab a chip every ten minutes, memorizing the name that appeared on the little TV screen that coast him an arm (in his current finical state), but he managed to make the Yagami household completely unsuspicious. Sayu even pretended to like that pop star, she'd never listen to that, not after he converted her to the "dark side"; which really means the unpopular part of music.

After a far too long time of studying he was finished, he stretched and crumpled the bag throwing it into his trash. He got up and went to bed, his stomach not feeling well and his mind chaotic about what would happen tomorrow.

The next day Raito woke up and hurriedly put on his school uniform grabbing his "school bag" and headed out the door. He had to meet his kind teacher for school, and he had to hurry. The girls were probably scared.

"Ah, Raito-san," the brunette's teacher greeted softly; she handed him his new class work, and as he worked they talked. Raito found this entirely unnecessary but the woman wanted to talk. "Did my advice work?" the woman asked earnestly.

"Yeah…those women stopped following me, and I'll probably be going back to work tonight. They aren't suspicious at the moment, so you were saying that I probably should visit my home every…six months, right?" the woman nodded and with a few more words said between them they went their separate ways.

Raito crept quietly up the metal apartment stairs to a small apartment. He used his key to open the door as silently as possible and walked as lightly as possible across the dirty floor. His heart was beating too fast and adrenaline pumped through his veins. Two identical girls stared up at him from a messy table where crayons lay strewn over the top of it. They silently walked to him and the three left the house while Raito left a note on the inside of the door stating he was taking care of the girls.

As soon as they were past the metal stairs they raced to the park across the way. They played on the equipment for hours, Raito joking around, making the little girls cry from laughing to hard. Every now and then he'd pick up one of the girls swinging them around and start singing a song. At one point in the morning Raito started to dance with the two girls, singing the whole while. By noon the three were exhausted and their cheeks hurt from smiling. The teen looked at his children, well technically they weren't his children, but after all he did for them they were his kids; hell the girls called him 'mother'. Raito wasn't too fond of the title, but he knew it was because he had become the substitute for that position.

"So what do you two want to eat?" the girls immediately yelled what they wanted, both wanting different things and then arguing. The teen chuckled, he still had no clue what they said…was it ramen and…sushi, hmm…no they didn't like ramen, or did they change what they liked _again_. Raito sighed smiling at his girls. His back was to the apartment and he was oblivious to the large man heading his way.

The girls got suddenly quiet and Raito's smile feel. The adrenaline began to move through his system again but he outwardly remained cool.

"There you Raito…" a deep voice stated calmly right behind the beautiful teen. Raito turned around to see a man twice his size, which wasn't saying too much, just that the man was a bit over weight. The man easily picked the teen up into a hug, Raito's feet were a few inches off the ground and his body was pressed against the man's fat.

(3)Raito's body tensed, but he immediately wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He forced a smile that looked like it would be reserved for someone they love. The man was perhaps in his thirties, maybe late thirties. You could tell he used to be a very handsome man before the weight came on him; but his features made him look kind. He smiled at the teen in his arms tightening his grip. Raito's stomach fluttered and his heart was pounding too fast to be safe.

The man leaned back a little to kiss the teen; Raito stayed tense but let the man kiss him. It was sweet and long, the fluttering increased in Raito's stomach as the man continued to kiss him so kindly. When the man pulled away he pressed the teen closer to his body, and Raito rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"I missed you Raito," the man whispered to the teen's neck.

"I missed you too," Raito whispered back with an unnoticeable pause. The twins looked worriedly at Raito who was still being held by the larger man.

"Daddy," the girls stated at the same time, the man set Raito to his feet and smiled at his children. They looked like their grandmother, but not like either of their parents.

"Yes Shiori, Saika?" the girls smiled at their father, he was in a good mood today, which was a good sign.

"Mommy was going to fed us!" Shiori stated happily "I want a sandwich!"

"What do you want daddy?" Saika asked smiled, Raito nodded as well practiced smiled coming to his face. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good; we should all have sandwiches, ne?" Raito nodded and gestured to the apartment. "Yes, let's go make those," he wrapped his arm around the teen's waist holding him close to his side. Raito grabbed his girls' hands and the four walked to the apartment like everything was right in the world.

"Sayu!" Raito crushed his sister in a hug which she returned. They were in the rehearsal room, Akiko was joking around with Amy who was trying to be serious. K was ordering everyone around and trying to get Raito away from his sister to practice.

They practiced for a while, and after practice Raito walked started to walk home with his sister.

"Hey, you seem…" the girl trailed off not sure how to phrase the emotions her brother was trying to hide.

"I-I just _know_ something bad is going to happen…" the teen took a deep breath, his mind was racing and his whole body was shaking. No one was around them since the area wasn't very popular, so the teen only felt slightly ashamed of his actions. "I'm…so…confused, I-I…" the teen closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Sayu frowned and put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We should be home soon, we wouldn't want your stalker getting too suspicious" the girl joked hoping to calm her brother. Raito scoffed but nodded.

"He's a pervert…I mean…I think he put sixty bugs in my room!" the teen easily went back into his calm and joking character, keeping his real emotions under lock and key. The two siblings joked all the way home, mainly joking about what a pervert and creep L was for bugging their house; and of course Sayu constantly joked that the man had a crush on Raito.

Once the pair entered the house they were just laughing at their previous jibe at L and his bugs. Sayu's mother frowned at her and Raito and the two immediately stopped laughing. Thee brunette teen excused himself from dinner doing his homework the woman gave him and listening to the CD of their band. He made corrections like, 'that was supposed to be a C sharp and I sung it as a C natural' and 'that's the wrong cord.' The teen was counting the beat and going over fingerings for the chords. He'd have work at the restaurant soon and then work at 'the house'. He got up grabbed three bags, on his 'school bag' and the other two were the bags he often lived out of.

He handed Sayu the walkman and hurried out of the house, it would not be good to be late for any of his jobs.

The restaurant was too bad; there was tip-share that night so he made a lot of money from that. He just had to hurry and get ready for his other job. He shuddered. He was glad 'Kaasan' taught him how to drug people…it came in very handy, despite that it was sort of fraud. He sighed, everything he did was illegal, or at least it seems that way. He changed, did his hair, and made his face for his job. He hurried to his job having to slap a drunken man who thought it was funny to grope him. He sighed as he made it into the legal (4)brothel, perhaps it was the only one labeled 'legal' in the whole world…

Of course this was legal; everything about it was…Raito felt ready to throw up. It smelled horrible in there, and he was forced to endure this. Please, this place, legal!? He was underage when he started working here, the manager was a bastard, that if you crossed; Raito grimace. Half the women in the building were going to commit suicide if they had to keep working there. Raito was the only male there, but he had to cross-dress for his job, and ironically he was the most popular 'woman' there. He was asked for, for the most. He already saw that twelve men had already requested for him. He shuddered, his jaw would be tired, he could already tell. The only good thing about this place was that they were safe. Condoms and other protective 'devices' were used, if anyone even tried to get any service with out the appropriate 'safety measures' the man was heavily fined.

He noticed Akiko coming down form one of the rooms, she looked tired; she must have had the nine o'clock shift. The two friends hugged before the manager dragged Raito away form the other woman.

The teen smiled politely at the man he'd be serving first. Raito tuned out the manager's usual spiel until the very end to hear how long he was stuck with the man. Half an hour, probably all he could afford, the teen had mixed feelings about this. Since he was so popular, so wanted, the price for 'spending time' with him was greater than the others; sadly the bastard kept most of the money and the money he earned was used for…

Raito was shaken from his thoughts when the man pushed Raito onto the bed in one of the rooms. Here was where Raito's talent at changing his voice came in handy.

"Do you have protection?" he asked in his perfected female voice. The man nodded. Once all of that was taken care of the teen began to please the man. He took the man's length into his mouth, keep his facial expression controlled. He hated his job, but…it was for the girls… He allowed the man to fuck his mouth, his lipstick smudging on the condom. He was ready to be sick, and to think that he had been forced to do this for years to help the girls since none of the money he made was ever enough. He man climaxed and left money on the bed for the blow, and shakily got up to leave.

Raito willed himself to not throw up. He re-did his hair and make up since it was messed up because of the man. It was a perfect disguise, no one could ever tell he was a man, never, he looked like a beautiful woman in a lovely long outfit; he just seemed a little on the flat side for those who thought he was a woman.

The night continued on, unsurprisingly every man that asked for him wanted a blowjob since they couldn't afford the time for sex, or just sex in general. Raito started to slip away, this always happened as the more men he pleased the farther away he'd be from consciousness, which was when he came out.

He got up when his shift was done and pulled out a sheet of names and faces. These were criminals, and he pulled out a black notebook with some odd font that read 'Death Note'. He flipped to a clean page and began to write some of the names down with dates and times next to them. When he was done he put the notebook away and the papers as well. They were hidden in his school bag, next to another black notebook that also said 'Death Note' in the same odd font. Raito came back when Amy raced up to him crying on his shoulder. Amy was still new to this world, and it was so very hard for her. The teen's two other friends came over since they were done with their shifts and the four 'women' held each other, each crying from shame, hate, hurt, or confusion. Raito tried not to, but the day had been too much, too draining, too…it was so hard, he understood why Kaasan had…He closed his eyes letting his tears of hate, shame, hopelessness, and pain roll down despite the resistance his broken pride tried to make.

36+:36+:36+:36+

Yagami Raito is a brilliant student, the heart throb of the middle school. He comes from the perfect family, and is a parent's wet dream. The summer break before his first year of high-school Yagami went on a walk, but made a few friends instead.

As he was walking he heard someone playing…a guitar? He went to check out where that beautiful music was coming from. A woman in her early thirties was playing an acoustic guitar, but it looked as though it went through a world war.

The woman looked up and smiled at him, she waved him over and the fourteen year old hesitantly walked up to the woman. "Hey kid, what'd you think?" the teen smiled politely at the woman.

"I haven't heard anything like it, it was very nice," the woman smiled broadly and chuckled.

"My name is Kana," the woman introduced herself. The teen kept his smile not showing that he was confused that the woman only told him her first name.

"My name is Yagami Raito," Kana chuckled, and this time the fourteen year old frowned, though it looked like a pout to the woman.

"I'm sorry…It's just…I thought you were a girl for a moment," the woman laughed at her self, and the teen felt heat rising on his face. "Pease forgive me, ah…how about I teach how to play the guitar to make up for my rude mistaken ne?" the woman offered with a kind smile that made the teen accept despite that he wasn't very interested.

The woman was a very good teacher; he already understood the basics of the playing and understanding what he was playing in minutes. He hates music and here he was playing something the woman was telling him to do. In half an hour he knew several chords. The feminine teen never thought he could have ever played something like that before, and he never thought he could laugh and smile so much.

"Thank you Kana-san, you are an amazing teacher," the woman smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Yagami-kun, but you are an amazing student; I've never seen someone learn so quickly!" the two smiled at each other.

"Kaasan!" a woman shouted she was in her early twenties; she had ebony hair and a fair face. She raced over to the two, and Raito tried to get out of the way but the woman running toward them stopped him.

"Ah! Hey, cutie-chan! Where do you think your going, Kaasan, introduce me to her," the woman latched onto the bright red teen who was trying to hide from the public's eye.

"Akiko-chan! Stop, you're embarrassing Yagami-kun!" Kana snapped making the woman let go of Raito and look at the teen hard. Raito's blush grew cutely under the stare and he tried to get away from the woman's stare. "OH! I'm so sorry; I thought you were a girl…" Akiko flushed from her embarrassment and continued to apologize profusely.

"Ah…Ah…Akiko-san, it's alright…don't be so loud," the teen managed to say trying to ignore the curious stares of the people around the trio. Kana was laughing at the sight.

Once everyone was calm Kana began to explain to Akiko that Raito was a boy and that she had made the same mistake. The woman also explained that Raito was a quick learner and knew several key chords in most songs. Akiko smiled and nodded then hugged Raito. The teen tensed at the gesture and didn't move. The two women smiled laughing slightly. After a few more minutes Raito agreed that Kana could keep teaching him, and that he would be back at this place tomorrow for his next lesson.

Slowly Raito made more friends, like Kane he was a little perverted but he has a good heart. He was going into his senior year, but wouldn't be going to college since his parents needed him to work constantly to help support his younger sisters and brothers. He also met a brown haired woman named Umi. Her parents had passed away and she's living with brother, but they're in the finical problems abyss. He liked these new friends of his.

Music was big to them; they all loved it, except for the pop Raito was used to listening to. He scrunched his noise in dislike remembering what he was forced to stomach, though of course it was still good, he just preferred something different.

Raito loves their discussions and jokes, it was so easy to smile and laugh around them, his whole personality altered when he was around his friends, he joked that it would be horrible to be stuck with that personality. He loves his friends, and Raito doubted he could live without them because of the role they played in his life at the moment. Their bonds were strong, and Raito introduced Sayu to his friends. Raito had never seen Sayu so happy; and his life was completely perfect, but that only lasted a few months.

Sayu was behind on her homework one day so she couldn't hang out with Raito and the others that day. Raito and his friends were walking around the outside of a mall where Raito's mother had gone shopping. She noticed her son was with a bunch of older people and they were laughing and smiling. She smiled, happy to see her son enjoying himself; he always seemed like such a serious boy.

She was going to turn away when she caught a man looking at her son; she frowned and started to walk closer to the group. She was in hearing distance when the man suddenly grabbed her son and pressed the boy flush against his body. Her eyes grew wide and she was ready to beat the man to a pulp when she heard the man speak. His lips were next to the teens ear, and his hips were grinding into the tense teen's stomach, "Come on you whore, why so shy?" Raito tried to fight the man off, but the man merely laughed and licked his cheek.

"G-Get off of me!" Raito yelled trying to move away from the man who held onto him in a vice like hold

"Aww, the little prostitute doesn't want me, how much do I have to pay?" the teen's friends were screaming at the man to let go of Raito but the man wouldn't listen. Kana started toward the man when another man grabbed her from behind and breathed into her ear.

"Why's your slut friend not letting my buddy fuck her, huh?" the man barked, his hard on was pressed against the woman's back. She growled.

"Leave Raito-chan alone!" the woman screamed and tried to fight the man away. Umi and Akiko met similar fates from two more of Raito's attacker's friends. Yagami-san was appalled, her son was a prostitute, and the women didn't deny that her son was one, nor did they deny that they were…

"Leave them alone!" Kane came out of his frozen state when he saw the first man start to undo Raito's pants; the teen had tears in his eyes fear displayed openly on his face. Kane ripped the bastard off of Raito who fell to the ground because his legs wouldn't support him. Kana slammed her foot down her attacker's leg and down to his instep. The man let her go and she punched him as hard as she could; and ran over to Kane and Raito. Umi managed to get out by flipping the guy over her and stepping down onto his gut; and Akiko got out by ramming her elbow as hard as she could into her attacker's stomach. The four men came together glaring at the group before them.

"Just because we have that kind of job doesn't mean our friends do too! How dare you!" Akiko screamed crying while holding onto the shaking teen.

"We may be prostitutes but that doesn't mean Raito-chan is!" Umi screeched also holding onto Raito. Kana stared the men down who started to back away. She brought the shaking teen into her lap as she sat on the street with the teen. Kane gave off his most threatening aura possible. Yagami-san couldn't stand this, she hurried how, threw some of Raito's clothes into a bag and set them by a door and waited for the teen to come home. Her son had friends like that, and they were corrupting him, what if they corrupted Sayu. She wouldn't allow that, there was no way in hell she would! Her decision was rash and would forever affect Raito in the worst way; but she held strong and the hour later that her son came home she kicked him out.

"I will no let you corrupt your sister! Go live with your prostitute friends, if you think you're old enough to have friends like that, then you're old enough to live on your own!" Raito tried to reason with his mother but it was in vain, she slapped him across the face when he called her irrational and that she'd regret this decision. After the slap Raito grabbed the bag and ran from the house tears in his eyes. He felt so weak, so useless; he wouldn't let this happen again, he'd never let it happen again, he'd never feel like this again, never. If only he knew…

A/N: Okay, for those who have read down to here, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, now if you want to write a flame go right ahead, just explain why I'm a sick pervert/should go to hell/why my writting is shit, okay? Oh and the former two should have lengthy well based reasons why, the later should be in an exposatory essay style okay? Oh and through out my writing I have A/N I'd love to put into the story, but they'd disrupt the flow so they're down here, okay? P.S. I used Joni Mitchell because she's an awesoem singer in my opinon, and I love her music!

(1) Has anyone heard of 'going to the devil in a hand-basket' (correct me if I got that wrong, I only know the joke, 'where am I going, and why am I in a hand-basket?') so you know joking that Kira would kill him, ha ha. Sad I know, but eh…someone had to do it, right? And oh the irony!

(2) Okay, so that's Kira… yeah, it's like, 'wtf? Are you on crack?!' Nope I am not, but thank you for asking…I have my reasons…you'll see.

(3) Before you kill me, read, this isn't your normal DN yaoi fanfiction, but I promise later on there will be LLight action okay. Just not now, and yes this is gross but seriously, is Raito shallow, no! Wait for the next chapter before you cuss me out for this, okay, see what happens first.

(4) Again, before you kill me, read, just keep reading, and I'm sorry. Just remember this isn't your normal DN fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you those who have reviewed, I like reviews they tell me what I need to work on, and it shows me that people do like my writing. I'm sorry for all the spelling errors in the last chapter, I hope this one is better; the ending might have a lot of errors since I was trying to finish this quickly. I feel bad for taking so long to add a new chapter.

- Um…I'm sorry for the time thing, I know it's confusing but I'm lazy and don't want to write out 'three months ago' when I start a new section in the story…so instead I write 3:3:3:3. Also…I'm sorry for the cram of OC's I'm trying to explain them in this chapter, and I'm explaining them slowly…hopefully… Uh…I hope you enjoy this chapter.

0:0:0:0

Raito's friends (except for Misa, Sayu, and the twins) left about an hour later, and fifteen minutes after that Yagami-san returned home from whatever the woman had gone to do. Raito fed the two girls and they were now taking a nap; Sayu, Raito, and Misa were in Sayu's room to avoid the woman of the house. The three were sitting on her bed talking about the visit from their friends. L was perched on his chair with his knees under his chin.

_"I'm surprised they hadn't brought a huge balloon saying, 'Gongrats!' with a bunch of stupid flowers and other crap,"_ Raito was not in a good mood, though it was hard for L to tell, his voice was monotonous but his words made the statement suggest that he was in a bad mood. L continued to watch the surveillance, while the rest of the team helped Watari look for the names to Raito's friends, for some reason they were hard to find.

_"Yeah…they were going to do that, or have a balloon that said 'Gongrats! It's a girl!' Thankfully Misa and I convinced them not to,"_ Sayu smiled at her brother who shuddered. L furrowed his brow, why on earth would anyone give someone a balloon that stated their newborn was a girl; especially if the person in question wasn't pregnant nor had a partner who was pregnant. L pursed his lips, he'd have to have records of all newborns in the past…week…(?) just incase.

_"Gods, that's completely like them. They always do mindless things like that…I owe who ever convinced them to get that unnecessary guitar a thousand pounds of chocolate,"_ L raised and eyebrow at the mental image of Raito surrounded by a thousand pounds of chocolate and wondered if even Mello could even eat that much chocolate. Sayu and Misa were smiling proudly and Raito hugged both of them, quickly, in thanks. _"You two are far better friends than I deserve,"_ Raito stated with a warm smile, the two girls rolled there eyes and glared at him.

_"It's not like you killed that guy on purpose,"_ L sat a little straighter in his chair and leaned farther in the seat, wondering what else Sayu would give away. It was bad for him to get so worked up on something that could really mean nothing; but this could just be what he was looking for.

_"Yeah, that was an accident, you were defending yourself,"_ Misa added onto what Sayu had said. L frowned, but he shook his head; he had to see what his suspect's response to this would be. Raito remained emotionless; his face neither confirmed nor denied what the women were saying.

_"I was planning on murdering him, but then how it happened was just much more convenient…"_ the women stopped breathing and looked at Raito, it was so difficult to tell he was joking, his voice is so empty_ "Guys, I'm not homicidal, I'm suicidal, honestly…"_ Raito shook his head at his sister and best friend. L shook his head but watched the teen closely measuring the truth in those words; while analyzing the teen he saw Misa turn a few shades paler. Sayu was biting her lip and looking at her brother intently.

_"Being your sister, I know how much you're against suicide; but…"_ Sayu trailed off her eyes relaying her worry. L raised an eyebrow so Sayu sees reason to worry…what the hell could have happened to the intelligent teen to cause such…questioning in someone so close to him?

Raito rolled his eyes sighing, _"How can you call yourselves my friends… Forgive my poor attempt at humor, but I'm neither suicidal nor homicidal, though if someone were to stalk me again because they think I'm a girl; I'm afraid I will become a bit on the homicidal side,"_ Raito pointedly looked at Misa who looked around the room trying to look oblivious to what was being said about her. L raised an eyebrow staring at the screen in interest, now why would Raito say something like that?

_"Wait…when did that happen?"_ Sayu asked glaring at Misa who shifted uncomfortably.

_"Um… well you see…gods you fems seriously don't fight fair!"_ Misa glared at her smirking friend. L didn't blush this time at the mention of 'fem' but looked at the screen in confusion. Raito just shrugged and kept smirking.

_"Oh, speaking of which, Sayu you were just kidding about the sex thing…right?"_ the teen's voice portrayed worry that was poorly masked and his smirk fell from his face. It was Sayu's turn to look like she was oblivious to what her brother was saying. Misa stayed quiet, her body very tense. L sat even straighter in his seat, well, as straight as his poor posture would allow. _"Sayu…Misa…_" the teen closed his eyes, his voice held a disappointed edge in it; wait a moment…L mentally backed the tape in his head up to '…you were just kidding about the sex thing…' So Amane-san was the one giving Sayu those marks on her neck…who would have thought… L has nothing against homosexuals, what was so wrong? If you were attracted to someone why should it matter what sex they were? L pressed his mental rewind button and looked at what he just thought and looked at the ages and the (1)age difference between the two females; okay that…he'd keep quiet about, they had enough to deal with about their relationship as is, right…? The great detective quickly tuned back in noticing Sayu wince and Misa looking ashamed of herself.

Raito shook his head sighing, _"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound disapproving…I just thought you'd be ready at an older age, that's all,"_ Raito smiled kindly at his sister and her girlfriend, showing that he was alright with the fact they had done something so intimate. Sayu blinked and tackled her brother in a hug; Misa did the same thing but also kissed Raito in her gratefulness. L titled his head to one side, so Raito was against having sex at a young age…no…that wasn't it…he wanted Sayu to be older. Hmm…what could cause him to think that way, after all he is a hormonal male, right? L brushed his thoughts off to the side tuning into what Raito had to say with the two women crushing his frail form. _"Ah! Hey, it shouldn't matter what I think, you know!?"_ the two females nodded smiling broadly at the male they were crushing. Misa and Sayu got off of the teen as quickly as they could since he was still in a weak condition; in their haste one of them hit Raito's injured leg.

Raito blinked and looked down at his outstretched injured leg. He blinked a few more times causing the three people watching him to look at what he was blinking at. L leaned forward expecting something. _"Will either of you explain why I didn't feel immense pain from you two hitting my leg?"_ L blinked and instantly zoomed in on Misa and Sayu's reaction; that didn't make sense; if his leg was injured shouldn't he be screaming in pain? Sayu stared at her bother with her mouth open and Misa's eyes doubled in size.

_"You __**felt**__ something?!"_ she exclaimed in complete disbelief, _"You are a miracle case!"_ L's eyes doubled in size and his mouth hung open; right so Raito definitely was in a hospital, and from the piece of information Misa just slipped up on he was probably out for the count and a specialist doctor was used. Great! That narrowed the vast search from breaks to nerve damage, now they just needed to find the doctor used and the hospital, then they'd buy answers to what happened. Raito's eye was twitching and he took a calming breath.

_"And why is that? What did the doctor tell you two that I wasn't told of?"_ Raito smiled an obviously fake smile that tired to, but didn't really want to, hide his anger. Misa and Sayu shared a 'oh shit what now?' look.

_"Well, you had too much morphine so you were a __**little**__ out of it…and the doctor…umm…said that…it would be a miracle if you felt anything below the knee on that leg…"_ Sayu laughed weakly trying to hide from her brother's 'glare of death', but thankfully it passed quickly. Raito smiled that same fake smile that wasn't at all happy, and breathed deeply for a few minutes. L felt a tug on his lips, that narrowed the search down even more! He was severally injured when admitted into the hospital, that was great…well for the case it was, but to think the teen went though so much pain, suffering who knows what kind of inflictions; L almost shuddered imagining the amount of pain that beautiful frail teen had taken.

_"What did I say when I was…high?"_ Raito asked, L assumed, to distract himself from realizing the full extent of his leg injury. Sayu and Misa instantly started to crack up, happy Raito wasn't too mad at them for leaving that important fact out of his knowledge; though why the brilliant teen didn't notice earlier was beyond the pale detective, perhaps he has been given many pain killers that numbed him? L brushed it off wanting to see what else would happen; Raito is one intriguing specimen.

_"I can't wait to see you wasted!"_ Sayu cried happily leaning on her girlfriend for support. Raito winced and shuddered.

_"Misa-Misa was so amused with how Raito-chan acted around the male doctors, oh and the discussion him and Takashi had was so funny!"_ L hurriedly snapped at the team that one of Raito's friends' names might be 'Takashi'. Raito paled, and the detective felt a tug on the corner of his mouth, so Raito didn't like that he had flirted with doctors or this male friend of his; L felt…good about that, though he didn't pry too far into _why_ he liked that.

_"Misa, I'd flirt with the doctors anyways, just to make them uncomfortable. But the big question is, do I want to know what Kane and I talked about?"_ the gorgeous teen asked warily looking as though what they'd say would be physically painful. L furrowed his brow at this, why would he flirt with a doctor, that's… the detective blinked and tilted his head, Yagami-kun seems to just love making L crazy with confusion. Misa and Sayu smirked and started to laugh.

_"Let's just say, that one doctor with the stick up his ass, was as red as a tomato, and if it's possible, blood would have been spraying out of his nose!" _Sayu gushed laughing evilly, Raito blushed slightly. L was surprised by the vulgar words coming form Sayu's mouth, but then again, why was he only know noticing this, all of them spoke in a foul manner…though he supposed it wasn't that bad, the great detective had heard worse, of course.

_"Was he by any chance, bragging that I'd have a lot of orgasms if I slept with him?" _L choked on his air and his neck felt warm, the room had gotten very quiet and that one question was heard by the whole investigation team.

_"It's Kane we're talking about, for gods sake, the man was trying to molest you when you could barely move from all the pain killers!"_ Misa exclaimed rolling her eyes. The team moved around L looking at the screen.

_"Did I cause him any bodily harm for touching me?" _the couple nodded adamantly with wide eyes.

_"The doctor didn't know it was possible for someone to cut off another person's circulation with an IV cord, nor did he know it'd be so hard to make someone let go of the IV cord" _Raito smiled proudly closing his eyes in the satisfaction of what he apparently did. Sayu laughed softly and rolled her eyes, _"You feel no remorse for doing that to Takashi, do you?"_ Raito's smile grew.

_"Nope, none,"_ he moved his arms in a gesture to show he didn't have an ounce of remorse for the actions he doesn't remember taking.

_"You are a sadist"_ the pair stated shaking their heads.

_"Well…that's only if they're a pervert, or bug my room, which I suppose falls under the pervert category," _L winced as did the rest of the investigation team, they reluctantly moved back to figuring out who were Raito's friends' names. They found out who the perverted man was, his name was Takashi; at one of his many jobs he's called Kane, he has four or five odd jobs to help take care of his family since his parents need help supporting their three other children; a poor family and an unfortunate family. He is twenty but not attending at a university since he has to work to help his family. They looked at his five jobs but couldn't find Raito working at any of Takashi's jobs.

L kept his focus on what the trio was doing as they continued to make jibes at him, some making the stoic detective blush slightly; that was odd…he was very stoic before he started listening to Raito and his friends…hmm…perhaps he wasn't as serious and emotionless as he had thought. A movement in one of the other screens brought L out of his focus on the three and turned to Raito's room. The two girls had just woken up and were starting to shuffle over to Sayu's room.

Raito smiled brightly at the two sleepy girls that groggily stumbled over to their guardian.

_"Kaasan…"_ the girls mumbled their voices filled with sleep. Raito's smile softened and he hopped over to them on his good leg and lifted both of them into his arms. Sayu and Misa immediately rushed behind the thin teen to catch him if he lost his balance. The teen swayed on his leg humming a tune L couldn't recognize. He set the girls down after a moment and hopped over to the bed before he did anything to his leg without knowing it. L felt that tug on the corner of his mouth again when the girls called Raito mother again, that does seem to fit him; the way he'd look at the girls as though they were his own children, as though he'd sacrifice his very _being_ for them. He looked as though he'd give his _soul_, his _pride_, his _sanity_ if it would make the girls happy and safe. L put his thumb to his lip, could these girls be responsible for the teen's injuries, his overprotective, motherly behavior toward them causing his pain?

Raito started to talk to the girls about school, and that they'd be going in a few days, a little late but it was better than them not being educated at all. The girls groaned, and Raito began to work with them on some basic things they'd need to know. L told

Watari to look up school registration lists for Saika and Shiori.

_"Will there be a lot of people?" _one of the twins asked worriedly, her twins eyes widened at what her sister said and they both looked up at Raito with scared looks. L titled his head to one side, so the girls were scared of people? Most children are very social, they wanted to meet others; what happened that was so horrible it might have made them scared of other people. Raito became solemn, his hair falling into his eyes blocking L's view of those beautiful brown orbs.

_"There will always be people in the world, but we can't live fearing them; we need to accept others; because without others we'd be sad and we would miss out on so many experiences, some good and some bad. Don't worry Saika-chan, Shiori-chan, you'll meet a lot of nice people and you might even make friends that understand who you are and…"_ Raito trailed off turning to glare at the two laughing women, L furrowed his brow, _"I realize how cliché this sounds, but really, can't you two just let me try to have a serious conversation with my daughters?" _the beautiful teen asked in annoyance, the two shook there heads and Raito rolled his eyes shaking his head. _"Oh well…I have about ten other lectures I'll get to give you two,"_ Raito grimaced at the thought, and L stared blankly at the screen.

This was interesting, Raito really thought of the girls as his own offspring; and was intent on giving them every 'talk' a parent had to give their children. Oh how awkward that would be…being male and all, and the twins being female. L mused about how the day would go when Raito had to tell the girls about their female anatomy and all the ((2)annoying) things women go through that men, thankfully, don't. L would have to keep the surveillance up for a little while longer, perhaps until the majority of his troublesome questions are answered. At least the team knows who one of Raito's mysterious friends is, now they just have to use that information to hopefully find out whom the other…four, five …are…? There were far too many people squeezed into that small room, L wondered idly what Raito thought of that…all of them fitting into his small room, on his small bed?

36+:36+:36+:36+

He never stopped running, where could he go? His mother made it clear he was not allowed home anymore. His tears continued to slide down his face, his cheek stinging from the slap. His whole being was exhausted but he couldn't stop running, he had to put as much distance as possible between him and his…mother? Can he really call her that anymore, after her irrational actions, after what she said; it deepened the wound those men made earlier that day.

He could still feel the man's hands on him, the grinding of his hips; he was disgusted. How could someone mistake him for that, how could someone assume that he was…a whore?! H-He never knew…never knew that Kana, Akiko, and Umi _had_ that sort of job. It took them an hour to explain and Raito felt horrible for his pervious mindset about prostitutes; though it was an issue of morals, of…of…the norm society set for him. Raito stopped in his running, his side ached painfully; his feet carried him to where he'd meet Kana and the others when they were going to 'hang out'. His chest was heaving and his mind was racing with all that had happened to him that day. It was then Raito realized that over the past months, the beliefs and unspoken rules he was raised by were crumbling right before him. Where would he end up now?! Where?

Raito's legs were shaking, and his chest continued to heave. He looked up at the dark sky, street lamps and other tall objects obscuring his view of the blanket above him. He felt a drop of water land on his cheek running with the last of his tears down his face. It had been humid the past couple of days and the weather man said it would ran that night; well storm would be the more appropriate word. He felt a cool breeze go through the street and he hugged his arms to keep warm. He could only hope that what ever his…mother…packed in the bag would be his school uniform. He had been smart to keep his school bag with him, just incase he had to wait for Kana to show up for guitar lessons.

Raito felt a few more drops fall on him, and he looked at his surroundings. He noticed a man staring at him off to his right who was slowly coming toward him. Another man off to his left was also heading toward him. His stomach clenched and he swallowed hard. Adrenalin began to course through him and he tensed ready to sprint to safety. He felt foolish for thinking the men would attack him but then he noticed one of the men flicked their wrist and something metallic glimmered in their hand. The two men started to rush at him and Raito never knew he could run so fast. His heart felt as though it was pounding in his throat, and his head felt as though it would explode from pressure; but he kept running on his tired limbs. He was ready to collapse, to trip, but he didn't and with good fortune he lost the men, but also got lost himself. It was too dark for him to tell where he was, and he continued to meander through streets, never stopping his run.

He collapsed to the ground, feeling more drops of rain fall on him; he needed to find a place to stay before he was caught in the storm. Raito looked at what he could see around him; he noticed some metal stairs of an apartment building and hurried over to the structure. There was a walkway above where he stood so he should hopefully stay dry from that. He calmed himself down and looked into the bag that was prepared for him. He smiled in relief that he did have his school uniform in there, and smiled even more when he noticed a jacket among the hurriedly packed clothes.

Raito slipped the jacket over his small shoulders and stared out into the night, it was probably seven by now. He tried not to think of what had just happened to him, and stared blankly into the darkness. The rain was coming down faster and more frequent. Within seconds he could no longer see past the sheet of rain in front of him, it made an awful racket on the metal steps and walkway above him. He was fortunate, however that not a single drop of the water came near him; but the cold that came with the storm did get him and his only protection from it were his clothes. He sighed; would this be how he'd live from now on? A flash of light illuminated the darkness and a loud boom followed a few seconds behind.

Raito closed his eyes, they were so heavy and his mind was so jumbled. He pulled his legs into his chest to keep warm, he knew he shouldn't sleep but the more he tried to keep his eyes open the harder it was to keep them that way. The claps of thunder grew quieter and without knowing he lost consciousness, drifting into a cold blank sleep.

Raito started to wake and at first all he heard was thunder, then he heard rustling and some muffled words. He started to feel the ache in his muscles, the cold, and a pressure on his body. His eyes reluctantly opened and he was about to yell for help when a calloused hand clamped over his mouth. His tired body attempted to fight the man off of him but he failed.

"Where's your money," it was a command and to make this clearer the man holding down Raito put a knife to the teen's throat. Raito's chest was pounding so fast that he thought it would go out of sync and he would die. The man pressed the tip of the blade into the soft skin of Raito's neck. He slowly took away his hand and repeated the command but this time with a threat that if Raito called for help, he'd be dead before they arrived. He was shaking and he told the man his money was in his pant's pocket. The man took out his wallet and went through the contents but wasn't content with what he found. Raito gasped as the blade tip dipped further into his skin, he felt his life source seeping out of the cut, sliding down his neck and chest, staining his shirt and jacket. The man growled at him starting to press down even more on the knife when someone shouted at the man which caused him to pull away from the terrified teen. "You're lucky this is _his_ territory," the man announced roughly and kicked the shaking fourteen year old in the stomach with enough force to knock the air out of him and make him crumble to the ground.

Raito's mind was in a haze, why was everything going so wrong? Did the spirits/gods hate him?! He looked at his watch; it was four in the morning. Raito continued to lie on the cement, there were still flashes of lightening but the following thunder was a good five or six seconds after the light.

Raito closed his eye focusing on his breathing; what was he supposed to do now? He now had no money, he was bleeding and probably grimy, and he was hungry. Raito doesn't want any trouble with his family, if anyone found out…any of the teachers…the Yagami family's perfect appearance would be ruined; his father…he would be ridiculed, mocked, all he worked and stood for would be dashed. No one would take Yagami Soichiro serious again… all because his wife did something irrational that… Raito bit his lip a tear escaping his eyes. Damn it! He was pathetic, this is nothing! People have had things worse done to them; look at Kana (Kaasan)! She had to pay off her family's massive debt and the only way she could earn enough money was selling her body! Her boyfriend's a bastard, and…Raito chocked on the tears that fell from his scared doe brown eyes. He gasped for his breath, his body shaking from the cold and cruel world around him.

Was this what Kana meant when a few hours ago while she was telling him about her job, was this what she meant?! That this world of violence, abuse, poverty, and all other aspects of hell, does exist and he was new it. He was a baby to this world, a new born! He picked himself up, it was pointless for him to cry over this, things could be so much worse; he winced, his stomach hurt badly from the kick and hunger. He shook himself, what was he?! A weakling?! He grabbed his bag and started to head away from the apartment complex. (3)If someone cared for him up there, they better help him or at least give him something to protect himself with…

6:6:6:6

"Raito…" a deep voice called, large arms wrapped around a slender waist, a scruffy bearded face rested on small shoulders. "Do you have work to night?" the man asked turning his head to press his lips against the soft pale skin of the slim teen's neck. The teen nodded and tilted his head to the side to allow the man more skin to taste. "Have I told you how beautiful you are…how desirable…how feminine?" the teen closed his dull brown eyes nodding, and muttering a hoarse 'thank you,' the small teen licked his chapped lips a bad taste entering his mouth. The man smiled against his skin before biting the teen's neck, muttering about how good the brown haired teen tasted. Raito remained still letting the man do as he pleased, while he stared blankly ahead waiting for the man to be done. He glanced down at his watch put his hand on the man's arms that held him securely in place.

"I have work now…" the man growled in annoyance and turned the teen to face him. The man pressed his lips against Raito's demandingly and Raito allowed the man to ravage his mouth; without hesitation the teen wrapped his arms around the man's neck just waiting for the man to be satisfied and let him go to work. After a few minutes the man let the beautiful teen go and watched as Raito gave him a soft smile before walking out the door with his three bags. Perhaps Raito would stay tonight, and if not…

Raito burned himself on a knife that was too close to the heating system in the dishwasher at the restaurant and now had to make his hand seem normal for his next job. He grimaced…tonight most likely wouldn't be good. He dressed and got everything ready for work; and hurried to the brothel. Thankfully they didn't have to live there if they had someone who would be willing to let them live with them; though most of the women who worked there stayed in the building. Raito could never do that, his stomach was turned just being in the vicinity for five or six hours; to be there twenty four hours every day…Raito refrained from shuddering as he entered the sickly sweet smelling building.

Raito looked at his schedule and sighed. The manager called for him and he hurried over to see who he was to please this time…he was shocked to find that this person had scheduled him for two hours! He must be loaded, which means…hopefully… he'd bring more money home tonight. He subtly sized his customer up, preparing himself for whatever would happen. The man was staring at Raito with hungry look, trying to take off the teen's clothes with his eyes. Raito kept his face pleasant and lady-like, trying not to look disgusted like he really was. He led the man gracefully to the room they'd be staying in and gave the man a coy smile upon entering the room.

The man smirked and stalked toward the teen and pulled the beautiful being into his arms; there lips inches from each other, "Ah…forgive me sir, but kissing on the lips is not allowed…" Raito said this in a soft floating feminine voice. The man's smirk widened and he carried the teen to the bed with ease. He tossed Raito, who seemed to float, down onto the feathery bed in his soft flowing outfit. The man loomed over the teen before straddling Raito.

"Am I allowed to kiss you here…" the man bent his head down to latch onto the soft skin above the robe's collar. Raito nodded giving a fake feathery moan. No one could tell his moans and cries were fake, after all he was a master at changing his voice. Raito continued his fake gasps and moans of pleasure as the man continued to attack his neck, and his hands roamed up and down Raito's sides, though of course the man didn't notice that Raito didn't have breasts. Men can be quite blind to the obvious when a certain organ is involved. Raito's hands fluttered up and down the man's chest and body. The man removed his belt and undid his pants; and Raito fisted his customer's length, pumping him. The man smirked and set one of his hands on Raito's thigh starting to lift up the clothe covering the teen; Raito's hand, that wasn't preoccupied, wrapped around the man's neck while unnoticeably pulling a needle out from his sleeve.

Yes here was where Kana's tutelage really came in handy; using the needle he injected a substance into his customer's neck. The man slowly became limp crushing the small frame below him. Raito shift out from under the man and began to whisper in the man's ear. "you have had an amazing fuck with a prostitute, who is now freshening up, and in an hour you will come out of your orgasm high and request oral sex…" the man's eyes were foggy and Raito began to clean himself and redo his appearance. He slipped a condom on the man's still hard erection –for evidence that an intercourse was made, not that there was one- and jerked the man off. That was the amazing thing about the drug. The person who was drugged will believe what you tell them and will be in the same physical state they were when the substance was injected in them (unless of course you do something to change that physical state). It was safe; Kana and Raito had created it. It worked perfectly, and kept Raito from being forced into that…after all if anyone other than _him_ touched Raito, or more importantly _fucked_ Ratio… The teen was shaking, remembering the last time that happened.

Raito sat at the end of the bed staring at the wall he was facing in the room until he heard the man stir next to him. His face softened and he gave the man a kind (fake) smile. He smirked in response and brought Raito into his arms. "You look beautiful…tell me how much time do I have left?" Raito looked as though he was thinking over the time and gave the man an innocent smile.

"Half an hour," the man's smirk grew and he whispered something lewd into Raito's ear; Raito gasped playing along with the man who chuckled. The man took out a new condom and covered his already erect member, my, what on earth did Raito ever do to make these men so hard?

Raito went between the man's legs and took the man's covered length into his mouth; his hands fondled the man's sacs as he sucked on the man's head. The man pushed Raito's head down on his length almost causing the teen to choke, but Raito was used to this. He continued to fondle the man and deep throat him until the man came with a cry. The man rested on his elbows trying to catch his breath. Raito gave the man a kind fake smile and in his feminine voice told the man that his time was almost up and that if he wanted more time with him, he could schedule a session for another day. The man smirked and gave his thanks leaving after cleaning up and changing.

Raito sighed, he knew who the man was, of course there was the whole fact that because this was legal he could really successfully black mail the man or anything, especially since all his customers thought he was a woman, but…sometimes he just wished he could; the man was from…Yotsuba, that big corporation of corrupt rich pigs. Raito sighed; he was so tired of this; pleasing all these idiot men. He fixed his make-up and hair, _again_, while he waited to 'help' his next customer.

The night continued on, blow job after blow job, and Raito began to leave the scene, slipping so far away from reality he never knew he was writing names down, along with dates into a black notebook that read 'Death Note' on the front. If he was even slightly aware of this he would have mistaken the note for his notebook which held the songs he had written for his band.

With his shift done he numbly met his friends and they all comforted Amy. Raito was only there physically, his mind was far away and all the women knew this, they saw the teen reverting back into this… on the second day he came back to work. It broke their hearts to see him like this, to see him so…empty of emotion, so lost to the world. It had started when Kaasan… This was the way Raito became, he'd stop feeling emotions like…sadness, and fear, he rarely cried anymore. The day he came back was a rare thing, but…something else influenced the break down. The three women knew that all of Raito's emotions were building up inside him; all the sadness he forced to not show, the shame, hate, _pain_ he felt, he bottled up inside himself. He slowly detached one feeling after another. The women shuddered. How that is humanly possible they didn't know, but it happened to him.

Raito reached the apartment (after cleaning up and changing); this was his…home…now, where he spent the majority of his day. He braced himself for what he would see upon entering the dirty building. The metal steps and metal walkway announced his arrival well before he opened the door saying 'I'm home'. Raito closed the door behind him to be greeted a deep kiss.

He immediately wrapped his arms around the other's large broad shoulders. He was picked up pressed against one of the filthy walls of the apartment feeling something hard press against his stomach as he wrapped his legs around the other's body. The man began to undo the teen's jeans as well as undoing his own pants. Raito new the girls were sleeping on the couch in the center of the room, and he knew he had to move into a more secluded area before they went any further.

When the man pulled away from a kiss for breath Raito managed to gasp out that they needed to go to the bedroom. The man smirked and agreed to this, carrying Raito into _their_ room. The teen was thrown onto the bed, the man following shortly after him. He ravished the teen's body, marking every bit of skin he could find. He spent extra time marking Raito's inner thighs before he slipped into Raito's body.

Raito had a sleepless night and had to meet with his teacher in the morning before taking care of his daughters; this would be routine until those noisy woman started to get suspicious again. He was cursed.

0:0:0:0

Raito fed the girls, and after Sayu and Misa threatened the brown haired teen with a call to a doctor, Raito ate some dinner as well. Yagami Soichiro watched his daughter and son argue about why his son had to eat something. So Raito…was…is anorexic. Yagami-san was not at all happy about hearing this and was devastated. How much did he not know about his own son!? Why didn't he notice his son was starving himself…? L didn't believe that Raito was anorexic, but…perhaps…starved? No…that couldn't be right…but Raito was commenting about how the doctor said he needed to eat things in a gradual increasing amount; like his stomach would reject anything if he ate too much of it; meaning that someone must have been influencing this. Perhaps L read too far into things, the great detective shook his head and focused on what was happening now.

_"Kaasan, do we have to?"_ the little girls asked with big sad eyes. Raito sighed and shook his head; they were in his room again and they were on his bed.

_"How about I play you guys your lullaby, okay?"_ the twins nodded adamantly along with Misa and Sayu who were standing next to the door way. Raito laughed slightly and shook his head. He picked up the guitar case and took out the guitar. He began to play many chords that melted into a beautiful melody. L realized that what Raito had been humming earlier was this beautiful piece Raito was now playing. The investigation team paused in their work listening to the amazing music. The two little girls wormed under Raito's blankets as the teen continued to play the song. He stopped playing when the two little girl's eyes were about to close and began to hum the rest of the lullaby. Misa was holding Sayu loosely, and Sayu rested her head on Misa's shoulder. Yagami Soichiro didn't read too far into that, since he didn't really notice and he was too interested in what Raito was playing. L was smiling as he heard the music, it was very small, almost impossible to see, but it was there. His stomach felt odd, and his mind felt like it was drifting away from him as he watched Raito make that beautiful music.

It was depressing when Raito stopped humming the song, but everyone got of it and continued on with their work. Sayu and her girlfriend smiled at Raito as he put away the guitar. The beautiful teen managed to get off the bed and hobble toward his friends on his crutches. L stared at the three, they were more like a family than friends; his sister and sister/brother in-law, though Sayu is Raito's sister, but… L stopped his train of thought to see what Raito had pulled out of his pocket. It was a disc.

_"I think I'm ready to watch this,"_ Raito stated softly, his hair falling into his beautiful eyes; Sayu and Misa looked at Raito like he was about to break, like he might fall to pieces if he watched whatever was on the CD. L put his thumb to his lips, chewing slightly on it. _"Sayu…Misa…I'm not a glass doll, I won't shatter if I watch this…hell it might be good for me!"_ Raito gave a tired smile tilting his head; the women nodded and they moved to Sayu's room. Sayu placed the disc in her TV and sat down with Raito and Misa on her bed.

L heard laughter and turned toward the TV screen, while managing to keep an eye one Raito's reaction. The intelligent teen had a gentle but sad look on his face as he watched the screen. There were two people running in front of whoever filmed this. The two found a teen with glasses and they started to talk, it was hard for L to make out what they were saying. _**"Where could they be?" "Have you checked the bathroom?" "No, let's check there!"**_ someone laughed, it was musical and came from behind the camera, or as L assumed, from the person holding the camera. The great detective noticed Raito bite his lip and look downcast. Misa smiled comfortingly and sympathetically at Raito, while she held onto a sad Sayu. _**"Yes…after all it is Shiori-chan who picked the hiding place, she must have picked somewhere small,"**_ The camera person was a woman; her voice floated and held an air of wisdom. Raito took a deep breath and hugged his arms, while Sayu had a tear in her eye. On the screen the group of four moved down some halls to the bathroom in some old dirty house.

The group looked around in the dirty bathroom before staring at each sharing ideas,_** "They couldn't be under the sink, could they?" "Well Kaasan said that Shiori-chan might have picked a small hiding place…"**_ the group slowly turned to the sink and the cupboard below it smirking. L tilted his head to the side, watching the three on Sayu's bed frown at the mention of 'Kaasan', so the woman that was holding the camera was called Kaasan…? This woman must mean a lot to them, or perhaps it was 'meant' a lot to them. Raito regained a smile when the teen with glasses opened the sink cupboard. L's draw dropped and he fell out of his chair. One…two…three…four…five…six people got out of that small cupboard. How is that humanly possible!?! Okay well the last two people where Shiori and Saika, Raito's charges, but…still four full grown people! The perverted man, Takashi or Kane, Raito, Sayu, and a woman with brown hair and blonde highlights stepped out of the cupboard groaning and stretching out their limbs and cracking their backs. Misa, Sayu, and Raito laughed watching the scene on the screen.

_**"We could be those clowns that get out of toy cars!"**_ the woman with highlights cried laughing along with everyone else on the screen. The twin girls looked younger as did the rest of Raito's friends.

_**"Yeah, but I refuse to be next to Kane, seriously, do you **__**have**__** to be hard when you're pressed against me?!"**_ Raito, on the screen, glared at his perverted friend who laughed sheepishly.

_**"What can I say, you do that do guys,"**_the male stated offhandedly earning a smack on the head from the highlight woman and a terrifying glared from the younger Raito. That musical laugh was heard and Raito smiled softly at the TV screen in front of him. He asked the teary eyed Sayu to stop the tape, which she did.

Sayu and Raito were silent reminiscing, or lamenting, L couldn't be sure; and Misa just held onto her girlfriend giving Sayu little kisses along her neck. Finally after a far too long silence Raito spoke with a small smile.

_"I believe that was the last time we let the girls pick a hiding place for that game…"_ Sayu nodded laughing slightly at the memory.

Misa looked at the two Yagami children and smiled brightly,_ "What is the object of the game? Misa-Misa doesn't understand it,"_ the blonde stated in her peppy childish way. Sayu and Raito laughed quietly.

_"It's a form of hide and seek, except you hide with the person who was originally hiding. So, Shiori hid first, then Saika and I found her and had to join her in the cupboard. Then Takashi found us, followed by Sayu, then Amy-chan; all six of use where crammed in there for five minutes before everyone else found us. Thankfully they all found us at the same time so the game ended,"_ Raito explained to Misa, and 'unknowingly' to L; who snapped that the woman with blonde highlight's name was Amy to the investigation team.

_"I think there's another way of playing it…like, after four people find the hiding place; they all go running to base. I could be wrong though…we're not sure, we've always played it that way…"_ Sayu tilted her head while saying this, and Raito nodded in agreement. L continued to listen as they started to explain that they played child games because Saika and Shiori are children and it was refreshing to just let everything go and act like a child. L felt a tug on his lips, that was and interesting way to look at things, and it was surprising that such a serious teen like Raito would be so willing to act like a child. It was…It made L feel…feel…it made him feel different, a good different. Raito is such a puzzle and every little thing L hears from those soft lips, only seemed to intrigue him more or confuse him further.

The night wore on; Misa spent the night sleeping with Sayu, while Raito managed to get under his bed's covers without the girls waking up. L couldn't tear his eyes from Raito while he slept, he seemed so…fragile, like a glass doll…or would 'stain-glass window' be a better word? L had a gut feeling that something had hurt, and the teen wouldn't be able to heal on his own…but how beautiful he looked; his features softened from sleep, light from the window casting a soft glow over his features. L could watch Raito sleep forever, but Yagami-san brought him out of his gaze.

"The woman with highlights, her name is Thompson Amy, her father lives in America, and her mother lived in Kanto. We are unsure of her job…though we know she is a big fan of a band called… 'Falling Motion…' I hope this is enough information for you…" L raised an eyebrow at the band's name, but he nodded to what Yagami Soichiro said.

"Why don't you get as much information on that band, it may be useful," the detective turned back to the screen of the sleeping Yagami male. Hopefully they'd learn more about Raito's friends, Raito himself, and maybe even this band; though for now he was going to watch Raito sleep.

A/N: Oh I have some questions…the life of a document is…? How long it is on the site? How long you can still edit it? I don't know, I'm new here. Oh and is Alert a good thing, 'cause it sounds like a bad thing… Uh…yeah those are my questions…

I'm not sure what their age difference is but Misa is older than Raito right (?)…so…there's an age difference there and maybe a big one (?) Plus Sayu's underage…right? Um…yeah…okay…that's all for that part…

It's annoying admit it…cramps, bitchy attitude, back hurting, bloating…yeah, annoying. P.S. this is written sort of as L's perspective but not really, oh well.

Hehehehehehe… hint, hint! hehehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: enjoy, i hope you like it. sorry for the wait.

36+:36+:36+:36+

Raito managed to jump the gate to get into a subway. He was shaking slightly, his hands were cold and his head felt warm. His stomach was killing him and he needed to find a bathroom to clean up in. His watch told him it was six in the morning, and based on the maps in the subway he was very far from home. He'd find Kaasan after school got out, but for now he had to last through the school day.

He managed to find a bathroom and took in his reflection. Raito found smudges of dirt on his face, and dried blood made a thin cracked trial down his throat and chest. His jacket and shirt were dirty and stained with a little bit of blood. He lifted up his shirt and jacket and looked at the starting bruise on his flat stomach. He took a calming breath and quickly thought of what he could do to look less…_weak_, _vulnerable_…hurt. He turned the faucet in the bathroom and cupped his hand under stream of water. He scrubbed his face with the water to get rid of the grime and took a paper towel to wipe around his neck. The cut wasn't very deep, and had already closed, but it had bled a lot. He took of his shirt and jacket and began to scrub away the dried blood and other filth that collect itself on him.

He quickly put on his uniform and looked in the mirror. Thankfully his uniform covered the cut. Raito gave a tired smile at the mirror in the restroom, and took a deep sigh. He could do this, he could live like this. He turned around and started to head out of the public restroom when he was pushed against the tiled wall. He tensed immediately and was going to yell at whoever this was but felt a small hand, but still bigger than his own hands, grasp his chin, and turn his head to the side.

Raito saw that his "attacker" was a student from some mediocre high school. He was smirking at Raito. "So what's a little junior high kid doing around here…and stripping in a public restroom, hmm? I might give people the wrong impression…" the older teen elaborated his sentence by looking the brown haired teen up and down.

"I'm in high school for your information…" the teen's voice faltered, he was unnerved by the older male's behavior.

"Really now…?" Raito felt the older male's grip tighten on his chin and felt his body be pushed harder against the wall. He put his hands against the older teen's chest and tried to push him away. The older teen laughed and crushed his lips to Raito's who gasped the sudden action. Of course this gave the older teen access to the now freaking out fourteen year old's mouth.

Damn it why did this keep happening, did he have a sign above his head saying, 'molest me!'?! Raito bit down on the other's tongue, like hell he'd be taken advantage of! The teen that had cornered Raito pulled back and Raito spit the blood that collected in his mouth, at the older male. Before the anger older teen could do anything Raito rammed his foot into the other's groining and ran out of the restroom as fast as he could.

He only stopped running when he a few blocks away from his school. He took a shaky breath, and felt sick from the copper taste that was still in his mouth. When he felt collected he began to walk again, upon reaching the school he moved to the restroom. He looked around carefully before he began to rinse out his mouth and assess the damage dealt to him. His uniform was a little messed up and so was his hair. He might have a bruise on his chin from that idiot; but hopefully it wouldn't show. He stayed in the room for a little longer trying to think what to do after he went to Kaasan. He didn't want to trouble her with this, and he really didn't want to burden anyone else… He heard the first bell ring and he raced off to class.

Class hadn't been all that unbearable, boring but no one noticed how…w-wea- bad he looked; nor did anyone comment on how he hated eaten lunch. He hoped no one had heard his stomach growling towards the end of the day; and he hoped Kana wouldn't notice it either. He still had to think of what to say to explain who he looked; they would be able to tell he had been hurt easily.

"Raito-nii-san!" the teen flinched slightly he turned to see his little sister looking worriedly at him. He gave a small sad smile to his sister; Sayu's eyes had tears in them. She raced over to her brother and hugged him, crying about how 'unfair mother' is, and begging for him to come back home. Raito stayed strong and just let his sister cry; the people around them looked curious but didn't venture too close to the siblings. When Sayu was under control the brown haired teen pulled away to look at his younger sibling to tell what he had to.

"Sayu-chan, you know better than anyone how stubborn our family is…We got it from both of them, from both sides. Besides I can do this, and I want you to be happy okay?" the girl nodded taking a deep breath. She pulled something out of her bag and smiled at her brother.

"I can hear your stomach so I think you need this," the stated sadly holding out an apple, the beautiful boy chuckled thanked his sister. "Oh, onii-san, she doesn't want me around you, Kana-san, or anyone else that your friends with…" the teen clenched his fists unconsciously and nodded stiffly, "But I like being with everyone…" Sayu bit her lip in an attempt to not cry. Raito nodded and his quick mind came up with a solution easily.

"Make new friends, and slowly, very slowly introduce them to our music and ideas; but make sure not to force them. Introduce them to the spider web world of lies; lies that make you safe from her wrath if you hang out with us. Make sure their people with good track records, but music should be the easiest to sell, then tell them about how strong our family is…Kaasan will like that, after all we are her children…" the teen laughed softly and Sayu looked up at her brother in awe.

"So manipulation…?" her brother nodded sadly but smiled at his sister.

"That's what the world is made of…lies, manipulating, and sex…right? That's what Kaasan says all the time, what Takashi-san and the others agree on," Sayu nodded and quickly hugged her brother bye before racing off for home.

3:3:3:3

"Welcome, hello, and how do you do!?!! This is place you can get all your information on rising stars! Welcome, welcome, come and listen in! Today we have a band from the shadows, _Falling Motion_. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to see them but I _am_ allowed to speak with in person even if a screen is dividing us," the dj was far too annoying, but K had gone to the trouble of anonymously getting them into this interview.

Thanks to a certain someone cough, cough Sayu cough, cough their band was rapidly becoming popular; especially considering that that certain person's friends like to show other people what they were listening to. They had been hidden from the public's eye for two years now, but not anymore. Raito had to sigh at all of this, he appreciated the money, but really, he couldn't afford to waste such precious time with trivial things like this.

"So you guys have been making music for how long? How did you meet, what made you start a band?"

Raito's eye twitched and he made sure his voice sounded very feathery, light and feminine. "Well…let's see…we started the band…about two years ago, and we were friends for a couple years before that," he looked to Umi to elaborate.

"Well, there was some one that had brought us all together. She introduced us to music. She taught us how to play, and this Hot-ass here was her prodigy," Umi stated her voice sounded deeper than usual thanks to voice modulators.

"Really, that's interesting…so where is she now?" Akiko took this question head on, though her voice modulator made her voice very high pitched.

"Somewhere," the interviewer let the silence continue till he realized they wouldn't continue on.

"So, _Falling Motion_, that's a peculiar name isn't it?" Raito laughed in a melodious female voice. It sounded much younger than the last voice he made up, and far too cute to be legal. Umi and Akiko squealed, and held their stick thin friend in a death squeeze hug.

"Too cute!" the two women continued to suffocate Raito, but let go of the poor teen when he became limp in their arms. Raito came back to life once his lungs weren't being compressed by two women.

"Well…" he started in his far too cute childish female voice, "this may seem…corny… but everyone's fallen in love, or fallen out of it. Everyone has fallen down from their pedestal, and everyone has falling face down. You fall into a depression, into oppression. People fall into trouble and fall out of it; and any other thing someone can fall in, on, or out of. It's a motion, hence _**Falling**__ motion_," the dj nodded the other two woman giggled.

"Aww…Hun, if you weren't taken I think every guy in the universe would want you!" Umi cried throwing her arms around Raito's slender form.

"Correction, every guy in the universe would want you anyway!" Akiko exclaimed also joining Umi in the second round of suffocating.

"Ah, so quite popular with the men then?" the dj stated in a suggestive tone.

The women giggled and Raito changed his voice to a very deep masculine voice as he answered this "question". "Unfortunately, I don't know what I do to them but honestly, can't walk in the street without someone groping me!" The dj was now very confused.

"Wait you're a male?!"

"Hmm…?" the change his voice into that of a little boy's voice.

"You have to excuse Hot-ass here…see this cutie is a great impersonator, cutie here can copy any voice. It's like our own personal mocking bird!" Akiko explained smiling slyly.

"Ask this cutie to speak like someone else. Hottie here is the only one without a voice modulator," Umi bragged causing Ratio to glare at his friend.

"Alright…copy Misa-Misa's voice," the dj smirked. Raito scoffed like Misa would.

"What, Misa-Misa? Really…be more creative, Misa-Misa is too…" Raito giggled just like Misa as he continued to sound exactly like her; "Misa-Misa is too easy for 'cutie-cutie'" Raito turned to his friends and began to laughing uncontrollably, though silently of course. Umi and Akiko were getting a kick out of this.

"Come on something harder for this cutie, okay?"

"Alright…Chief Inspector Yagami," the two women gave a loud 'yes', and looked at Raito who shook his head.

"You have to say it…please… for sexy-chan…" Raito rolled his eyes and glared at them.

"Fine…Chief Inspector Yagami Soichiro; he has the perfect family, perfect happy wife, perfect happy daughter, and the perfect uke for a son. I mean that teen must have at least twelve men chasing after his ass, one of those men probably is L," the dj gasped and the two women nodded their heads. Raito sounded exactly like his father.

"It's so true…he was probably born to be someone's uke," Raito glared at Akiko.

"Happy, I said it, now I don't have to sing 'For the Money'! Ha! And just because it's true doesn't mean you have to announce it, besides" Raito was cut off by Umi, but he now sounded like the dj who was interviewing them.

"Yeah, besides, L can be the only seme for sexy-chan, it doesn't mater if he's some way old guy or not, he'd be the perfect dominate for our little uke," Raito glared death at his friends and flipped them off.

"Oh so you don't agree with them?" the dj asked.

"Well….how do I put this. The poor teen will get raped now, or he'll stop supporting our band," Raito replied in a voice that sounded just like L's when he had spoken on the television after the Lind L. Taylor incident. Raito had been scarred, and…and… He was in control, but the scared teen came back after the Lind man died. He was so disgusted with himself, he even threw up!

"Oh my…well you have an interesting band…um…so are most of your songs just instrumental?" Raito shook his head at the dj's attempt to redirect the focus.

"No…we have lyrics for all our songs, it's just a mater of weather I want to sing them or not… 'So you Think You're a God' is one, as is 'For the Money', and…one I'm working on with sexy-chan. Those are all our songs that I sing to," Raito sounded like one of the female news broadcasters.

"By the way, why are you guys behind a screen?" Umi opted to answer for Raito.

"Well you see…Kira probably hates us for 'So you Think You're a God', and same with the police and L…if they want to know who we are you can't tell them what we look like or find us, so yeah. This is for our own protection," the dj furrowed his brow but let it go.

"Oh…well…I believe that is all the time we have for now… will you leave with a closing song?" all three of them nodded.

They stood up still behind a screen and got all the instruments ready. Raito began to sing 'So you Think You're a God', one of the groups signature songs. Raito smiled, he liked this song. He loved this song; it took him forever to come up with the right words, to find the right melody and the right sound! It expressed what he felt at the moment, how much he hated him and how he actually felt about his life!

Raito played his chords beautifully; as did Akiko and Umi did her amazing percussion as Ratio got ready to sing. (1) _'So you think you're a god, so powerful and great, but do you realize the pain you cause, the pain you cause…' _everything in the song explained how he felt, how his friends felt about the world. Just because someone did something wrong doesn't mean everyone hates them, just because they seem like they've done wrong! There are always other variables, there is always someone who will mourn and hate everyone because their love was taken away!

They played wonderfully; their fans loved them for their instrumental, and for Raito's voice. Their lyrics brought controversy to the table, made people second guess. _'So Kira what gives you the right to punish, to punish…is your justice so divine now?...' _Raito saw the pain Kira brought, he hated him, he never had control and it was wrong! You can't just kill someone so…so…he was scared, and hurt but… You can't just kill someone for doing some petty crime, for killing? There is a chance they can be reformed… Damn it! Was he a hypocrite, he did this, he killed, and he hated it! He wasn't even conscious when he killed them!

Raito's amazing singing continued, but their playing slowed to emphasize the meaning of these words. _'So L what gives you the right to punish, to punish…is your justice so divine now?...' _The double edged blade, you're doing the same thing, people are being protected by Kira, but also being hurt. Both L and Kira…they hurt…they hurt people by taking away their protectors, their lovers… Just because…just because a man beats his wife or vise versa doesn't mean that the abused wants them dead, doesn't mean that the abused doesn't still love them! Damn it! Doesn't anyone see this? Just because someone's a killer doesn't mean someone won't mourn for them, that someone won't love them! Justice is too harsh, too cruel! _'…You're all alike, you're all the same…' _Can't they see that, can't L see that! See that L and hewere alike, doing the same thing!?! _'So you think you're a god…'_

The song ended, Raito took a deep breath and with masked voiced goodbyes the trio left secretively from the studio.

0:0:0:0

It took far too long, but they found it. A radio station had interviewed 'Falling Motion', and they even found one of their songs. Unfortunately the distribution of the music was such a complex web, and it was taking an extremely long time to locate the starting point. Three times their trail led to Sayu, and four more times their trail led to some underground music place but no matter how hard they could not find where that place was.

They had already figured out that Sayu and Raito had a connection with this band, and there was a 42.6 chance that Raito was in the band, and a separate 84 chance that two of the women in it were two of his female friends. The interview had mentioned Ratio, and what an amazing uke he would be. Was this some on going sick joke? Yagami-san was disgusted by this, and L's face felt warm. Honestly how many people truly thought that?

They still couldn't figure out who were the rest of Raito's friends so L told Watari to follow Thompson-san and see if he could figure anything else about the woman or Raito and his friends. L got to the end of the interview and began to listen to the song. The chance of Raito being the singer in the band just rose to 97.89998, L began to listen to the lyrics and his fist clenched unconsciously. If Raito was Kira and he knew that L would find this than…but the emotion in his voice…L's chest was aching just listening to it. This couldn't be good, to feel this way about something as trivial as voice… L took a deep breath.

Raito may just disappear again…and the criminals were still dying, massive amounts of them actually… To some people it is quiet staggering that there could be so many convicts in the world. L had to think of something that would keep Raito where he could watch him… L felt a tug on his lips, perfect…now if only he didn't have to worry about the second Kira being one of Raito's friends… The tug on his lips became a full smile and he gave a small chuckle. This would work perfectly, perfectly. "Oh Yagami-san…"

A/N: There I did it, I'm done with this chapter, so what do you think, pretty weird huh…

Alright everyone, I suck at writing poems and stuff; plus I felt it cheap to find some lyrics from some band… So I came up with some lines on my own. Since I suck so much at that kind of stuff, please be nice and pretend that it's about five hundred times better and way awesome, please…? puppy dog eyes and puppy dog pout

Thanks for reading!

What you thought I was done? Hell no, I'm not _that_ mean! –no one of importance

36+:36+:36+:36+

"Raito-chan! What happened!?!" of course she noticed, she was 'Kaasan' after all. Raito tired to shy away from her worrying hands, tried to shy away from the attention. It was nothing really…

"Ah…ah…K-Kaasan, it's nothing a student from another school just tried to take advantage of my body, I got a little roughed up while getting away from him, that's all," the teen gave some of the truth. Luckily the clothes he changed into (going into a restroom stall after _locking_ it) covered up the cut, she raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the bag he had with him. "Oh, this? My mother saw what happened and she said I should spend more time with kids my age, so I'm going to stay the night at a classmate's house, that's all," Raito gave his heart melting smile, and tried not to be disgusted with himself for lying. Kana nodded but he could tell she didn't buy what he was saying about spending the night at someone's house.

"Well you've got to be careful Raito-chan, he might try to take advantage of such a cute uke like yourself," Takashi (Kane) warned his young friend.

"Oh really Kane, now why would you know that?" Akiko was giving him her ultra death glare of doom. Raito gave a small laugh at this.

"Hey brake it up you two, we're starting lessons," Kana smiled at her 'children', and took her guitar from its case. She instructed Raito to play his chords and then speed the shifts between chords up, while she taught Akiko a new chord. So things seemed normal at the moment.

Kana grabbed an apple from her bag of groceries and the toothpaste and toothbrush she bought and gave them to Raito. The teen stared wide eyed and shook his head. "No Kana I can't…he'll hurt you for spending money one unneeded things!" the teen whispered quickly, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, this was from the money those people gave us while we were having our lessons, remember?" the teen bit his lip and nodded, there were three people that walked up to them and told them how wonderful they sounded. They were just having a lesson but those people loved them playing and thought they were performing. Raito understood what this meant, the apple and the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm sorry Kaasan!" he hugged the woman and began crying, his body hurt all over, he was hungry, and so _tired_. "She just wouldn't listen; it's not your fault or anyone else's! She was just so irrational! I-I don't …cause any trouble" he was sobbing into the woman's shirt. Why did he have to be so weak! He was teenager, even if he didn't look that much like it, and he was a male, even if he didn't look at all like it! Kana knew she had been right, but she also knew it was her fault along with everyone else. She just held onto her 'son' and closed her eyes. The people around them stayed clear of them, and some gave odd looks.

"I wish I could help more Raito-chan" the woman breathed kissing the red eyed teen on the forehead; his tears had subsided but he was still shaking. He needed to stop this crying, it was pathetic, this wasn't bad, things could be so much worse! "I'd take you home with me but I don't think he would be happy with me…do you think you can find a place…?" the teen nodded, he knew where he had slept last time, and that thug seemed scared of whosever 'territory' it was. He thanked Kana for the apple and the hygiene stuff.

Yet again Raito managed to get onto the subway with out getting caught, and was now walking through roads till he found the apartment complex. He still had the apple; he wasn't sure if he'd get any food tomorrow so he had to save it; but this made him dreadfully hungry. An apple a day didn't do much, but at least it was something. He sighed and sat down against the wall of the building. It was twilight and he needed to get his homework done.

He pulled out his text books and began to work, he was done quickly, but he still ended up straining his eyes to finish it. School work was easy, very easy. He read as much about each subject as he could before high school started. Besides he learned quickly, very quickly in fact. His brain loved soaking up all that information and held onto it. He was a prodigy, he knew it, but would he still be? He sighed, he shouldn't think about things like that, he sighed and rested his head against the wall. Maybe no one would bother him… Raito scoffed at his childish hope. With his luck his father would be out patrolling this area and come upon him lying against some apartment building. Oh would that just be great!

Raito sighed and tried to shift into a comfortable position, while making sure anyone who tried to take his bags would wake him up. His tired mind began to drift away, hunger and soreness spreading through his limbs. Within seconds he was fast asleep, drifting in blank space. He was vaguely aware of the feeling of someone tugging on his pants and a cool breeze hitting his legs and bare… What?! He snapped awake, his bones were stiff and numb but he felt someone's hands on his legs… Wait… shit no! He tired to cry out for help but his mouth was dry and in his fear he couldn't find enough air to supply his want to scream for help. He tried moving his legs away from the man but all he heard were pops and cracks of his bones moving back in place, and the feel of someone spreading his legs open.

Raito flailed his arms out in front of him, what were the flipping chances of that happening, of this happening?! He was mugged the night before, molested that morning, and now he was going to be raped!?! Why do they hate him so much, why, did he do something to anger the gods?! During the teen's frantic 'why, why do you hate' me train of thought someone came to his rescue. Raito barely noticed that the hands were gone from his legs, or that he was being carried away from the cold dirty ground. He only came back to his senses when he felt his back touch a soft warm mat.

"Hey, kid, it's alright, you're safe here," it was a gruff voice, but a kind one. This made the teen relax more even if he wasn't consciously aware of it. His frantic breathing began to slow and he would be able to speak again soon. "I'm a good guy, I save damsels in distress like you all the time from those creeps," Raito turned his head to the side and gave a weak glare. The man gave a warm and comforting laugh which made Raito laugh weakly.

The man was probably a little older than Kana, and his features were very welcoming and friendly. He was a little chubby, but not necessarily overweight. The man's voice soothed Raito, and the man's aura just made him so calm, so… His eyes began to drift closed. He barely even noticed that his pants were being put back on him and sheets were being pulled over his body. The teen barely even heard the curious quite words "Mama, is that you?" "Is this Mama?"

0:0:0:0

"Isn't this just a little risky L? If you truly to suspect my son and one of his friends being the Kira's than wouldn't…"

"That's why you enter the house first, make Amane-san feel awkward to the point were she will leave, and I come in after she's long gone. I understand that a father talking to the um…boyfriend, if I may use the term, of their dearest daughter often makes the er…boyfriend uncomfortable," Yagami-san new about Amane-san's relationship with his daughter, but he wasn't too happy with it. Correction he found it completely appalling, the woman was much too old for his daughter, and the fact that they were both women also made this difficult for him to accept. He didn't have that much of a probably with homosexuality, but…this was his child! Thankfully the graying detective didn't know about Sayu and Misa's 'fun night' a little while ago. L almost smirked at that, he knew the man was uncomfortable with this; but it can not be helped.

Yagami Soichiro entered the house and announced his arrival to an empty hall. He raised an eyebrow. He heard laughing from upstairs proceeded to head toward the source of the noise. He knocked gently on Sayu's door since that was where the laughter was coming from. He could hear his daughter talking Amane-san, and he began to blush. He slammed open the door and yelled at them saying that 'while under this roof there is no sex, kissing, or touching of any kind!' Raito nearly jumped out of his bed at the sound and volume of his father's voice. It was six in the morning for crying out loud!

The teen back tracked and replayed what his father just yelled. "Well that has to be awkward…" he mumbled and calmed his now worried girls. He grabbed his crutches and made his way to the door. Upon opening the door he saw his father's back and a bright red Sayu and an ashamed Misa who continued to say how terribly sorry she was and that it would never happen again. Raito could only guess what she meant by that.

"You mean 'it won't ever happen again, _here_', right Misa-kun," Raito chuckled at the death glare Misa sent him while Yagami Soichiro turned to look at the brunette teen. The man looked sad but smiled nonetheless. He hesitantly held open his arms at which Raito quirked an eye brow but shrugged and awkwardly hugged his father who held onto him tightly.

"You won't believe how worried I was for you when you disappeared, and now look at you…what the hell happened?" the teen continued to stand there awkwardly while his father continued to hug him. Misa whispered that she was so sorry, and it might be in best interests to leave. Sayu agreed and they gave a peck goodbye.

"I-I missed you to…?" Raito tried to keep the question out of his voice but he failed, and Yagami-san noticed this. "Father," the teen forced the words out of his mouth and thankfully it sounded sincere, "I haven't been missing, have you been working too much? Is L pushing you too far?" the graying detective laughed while shaking his head. He finally let go of his son and turned around to see Misa was gone.

"Where has Amane-san gone?" he asked in a controlled manner.

"She fled from your wrath," Raito answered which earned him a glare from his sister who stormed off into her room pissed off at her father. "You know she won't forgive you for a few weeks, or months, right?" the graying man nodded but smiled looking at his son.

"Of course, but that rule applies to you as well, I'm assuming you heard me reprimand them?" the brunette nodded and looked down at the floor.

"So what brings you home?" he asked as politely as he could without saying 'father'.

"Well there is someone who needs a place to stay; L brought him to Japan to work on the Kira case. I didn't know that you were home so I thought your room was available, I'm sorry," Raito blinked and looked up at the graying man; he nodded and turned around. He hadn't really been paying attention, though either way he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter, I'm planning to move in with a friend soon anyway," Raito stated offhandedly and hobbled back into his room and closed the door behind him. He went of to the little girls told them what had happened and they nodded. He kissed both of them on the head, and the three left the room. Raito hopped down the steps and gave a small smile to his father and their guest.

The teen didn't keep his eyes on the peculiar guest for very long, he seemed like one of the many crack-heads he ended up giving a blowjob to or fighting off. The twin girls shrugged and sat at the table as Raito moved to the kitchen to make the girls some food. "This is your son Yagami-san?" the guest asked, his voice was monotonous. Raito turned around on his good foot and gave the male a kind (fake) smile.

"How rude of me, my name is Raito, and those two girls are my charges, Shiori and Saika. May I ask your name?" the teen said all of this in a very polite host like way with a nice and disarming smile.

"Of course, my name is Ryuuzaki, and it's very nice to meet you," the man replied in his monotone way. The brunette teen continued his fake sweet smile before turning away to make the girls breakfast. The graying man sighed, he felt so awkward in his own home! He chewed his lip for a moment before announcing he would go see his wife.

"Oh Ryuuzaki-san, forgive me for not asking before, but would you like anything to eat or drink?" the teen asked in his practiced polite way. The man thought for awhile scratching one of his sock-covered feet with the other foot. He looked at the blank twins who started at him like he was nothing out of the ordinary, but also like they had no life in them. The male shrugged.

"How about I help you, it would bad to trouble a hurt person," the man offered. Raito refrained from rolling his eyes, alright this man obviously wanted to screw him, the teen let out a small sigh.

"If you so wish, if you would make some tea that would wonderful. The tea leaves are in the top left cupboard," the teen continued to prepare food for the little girls. The guest moved to the kitchen and began to prepare tea for them. He asked the girls if they would like some tea which they nodded their heads in response. Once everything was done the four of them were sitting down at the table all of them drinking tea, and the little girls eating.

Sayu left her room and was now standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Raito, aren't you going to eat?" she asked politely but a bit strained, she also barely took in their guests drab appearance. Raito shook his head and met his sister with a challenging look which she eagerly returned. "Well you must be hungry," she stated, and yet again her brother shook his head. Sayu began to remover her phone which in turn made Raito stand up on his good leg.

"Well apparently I'm hungry," he cool stated and hoped to the kitchen to grab some of the food he prepared. Sayu smiled triumphantly and moved into the kitchen to order her brother to 'put more food on your plate'. She also grabbed some food and the two sat back down at the table. "Ryuuzaki-san, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Raito asked faking a smile.

"No, I'm fine, but I'd like to ask you to stop giving fake smiles," Raito continued smiling and pretended not to hear his sister choke on her food. The twin girls giggled at Sayu but then continued eating with out emotion. The man turned to the teen beside him asked him in his expressionless way, "How did you injure your leg, Yagami-kun?"

"Hmm?" the teen asked as though he hadn't known the question was directed at him. "Oh, my leg right… I got in an accident that involved some bikes. My leg was mangled in some bike chains, those two were playing on a bike rack that fell over while I was trying to get them off of it. That's all," the teen waved his had like he was swatting the matter away. The male nodded his head but wasn't satisfied with the answer he was given.

Raito ate all the food on his plate despite his protesting stomach, and picked up the plates. He hopped over to the sink and began washing the dishes he used. The little girls grabbed the glasses everyone used and brought them to Raito who began washing them as well. The teen began humming some song and the little girls began clapping and snapping to some odd beat. Sayu laughed slightly and joined the girls in their clapping and snapping.

"By the way Sayu, who is the world's greatest older brother?"

"Anyone but you…" Raito gave a chuckle before said what he had to next.

"Really…? Well I guess I'll give someone else those backstage passes to the concert _Falling Motion_ just so happens to be starting for…" Sayu gave a shriek and the guest, looking over his shoulder into the kitchen, saw that the poor teen was stuck in a death grip like hug.

"You are the greatest older brother in the history of the world!!!!!" the brunette teen faked that he was being suffocated and once Sayu let him go he laughed slightly and messed up her hair.

"Hey Sayu-chan, may I use your cell phone?" she shrugged and handed her brother the device. "Thank you," the girl nodded and practically skipped out of the kitchen. Raito gestured to the girls that they should follow Sayu.

"Hey baby," the teen gave a small laugh at whatever the other person said. "Yeah, well we may have a sane person staying here so we may not get to be as crazy as usual," the teen shook his head but smiled at what the other person said, "plus my father just made a rule that said there is no kiss, touching, or fucking in this house…I know it completely ruins all our plans," sarcasm drenched his words, and he laughed when he was done speaking. The teen became slightly more sober before he continued, "besides like I'd sleep with you, or find someone to sleep with you after the whole 'perfect uke' comment. You didn't have to agree with them, its mean," the teen paused 'listening' to what the other person was saying. "Yeah, uh-huh, just keep telling your self that Hot-ass. I'm never staying in_ your _bed again…" the teen rolled his eyes and shook his head at what the other person was 'saying'. "Yeah, you're never getting anymore action from me, might as well get used to your hands," Raito closed the phone without listening to the other person and hopped away to his crutches.

"Promiscuous are you?" the guest asked after hearing the conversation. Raito purposely blushed gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh…right…um…well…you see," the teen bit his bottom lip in thought, "my friends and I like to joke around that we sleep with each other, and… um…"Raito continued to laugh nervously as grabbed his crutches and attempted to get away from the 'awkward' situation.

"That was the singer in _Falling Motion_ right?" Raito tripped somehow and gave a cry as he began falling toward the ground, though he never made it to the ground but instead he heard his crutches clatter to the floor. His chest was heaving and black, soft, messy tresses touched his cheek. He felt one arm under his things and the other holding his torso so he was being carried in a bridal like fashion. "You should be more careful," the teen nodded shakily and was tense.

"W-Will y-you p-p-put me d-down?" the guest moved them to the couch before he put the teen down. Raito bolted out of the hold as soon as the man let him go. The Yagami family, Shiori and Saika had raced down to the stairs when they heard the noise.

"L! What are you doing to my son!?!" was the first thing Yagami Soichiro could say when he saw that the great detective was holding his son so close to his body and that Raito was beet red, panting, nervous. L turned to look at the graying man with a blank look that pretty much said 'idiot,', and Sayu hand an expression the screamed joy. She raced over to Raito grabbed her phone from him and dialed a number.

"Everyone owes me and Misa thirty bucks, and Raito has to admit we were all right! … Yeah huh!" the girl closed her phone and took a deep breath. "_That _just made my day," she exclaimed at complete peace as she walked away from a glaring Raito and a confused L.

"You have to be kidding me!" Raito exclaimed to the ceiling and buried his face in his hands.

A/N: So what chya think? I'm still not sure how I should have written the song part, so I'm sorry if it was crappy… Also I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, please don't hate for it. Oh well I wouldn't cry over it if people did care. Any who…if you wanna say negative things that give me nothing to work off of, please be ready to back it. I know I haven't had any problems with this yet but I just want it to stay that way, okay?

I hope you liked this chapter, and review if you have anything POSITIVE to say, or anything I need to work on that is _**not **_shown in a negative way. Um… thanks again –no one of importance


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo, I finally posted up another chapter, yeah! I'm sorry for spelling errors, I looked through the majority of this... but my eyes might have missed the errors...i'm sorry if I spelled Raito, 'ratio'...I tried to correct those mistakes...but I might have missed it...um...i hope you enjoy this chapter! -no one of improtance

36+:36+:36+:36+

The teen slowly opened his eyes, wherever he was, it was dim. He turned his head to one side while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He heard soft footsteps, and then louder footsteps. "Good you're awake," the teen furrowed his brow, where had he heard that voice before. The teen winced as light flooded the room thanks to a lamp. Once his eyes adjusted, yet again, to the light he noticed the same man from before. The teen slowly sat up, his spine making little popping noises as he did so.

"W-who are you?" he managed to say, his mouth was dry and there was a horrible taste in it too.

"I'm a photographer, and the guy that got that thug off of you," the teen nodded not content with the answer he was given.

"Thank you, thank you so much…what time is it?" the man smiled kindly at the teen.

"It's ten after six," the ten bolted out of bed began to repeatedly thank the man for his help as he hurriedly grabbed his things to leave. "Please comeback here, I would like to talk to you," the teen felt obligated to follow the request and nodded after leaving. What the hell was wrong with him! He doesn't even know this man! He could be a rapist, a pedophile for crying out loud! Though he did help Raito… the teen sighed after he managed to sneak onto another subway. He'd find another public restroom, clean up a bit (grabbing a few wet and dry paper towels and locking himself in a stall) before school and maybe brush his teeth. The plaque was making him sick. He would go to school and go back to the man's house…would Kana find it strange if he didn't show up to hang out with them…yes it would be…so Kana first then the apartment building. He now knew what he would do for the day as he left the restroom. Gods his stomach was killing him! He'd save the apple Kana gave him for lunch.

3:3:3:3

It hadn't been as bad as he thought, he pulled himself up off of the dirty floor, he groaned slightly. At least the girls were asleep still, and nothing was broken. He pulled himself together and walked over to the small kitchen. He began to prepare breakfast and had to force a smile on his face when arms wrapped around his naked waist. An unshaven cheek rubbed against his neck, and fat pressed against his bare back. "It smells good dear," the gruff voice stated and the teen soon felt lips on his neck biting, sucking, and marking the smooth column of skin as his. Raito turned around smiling and mewling, his back was pushed against the stove. The man began to kiss the slim teen, roaming his large hands over the boney body before him. Through a series of movements the teen's arm ended up on one of the burners; his whimper of pain was swallowed up in the man's mouth.

In a flurry of actions Raito ended on the dirty floor holding his burned and bleeding arm. He curled up on himself and closed his eyes. He felt those large rough hands force him on his feet and drag him to their bathroom. He was thrown clothing, bandages, and ointments as the door was slammed closed. Raito took a deep breath and worked on his burn, then put on his clothes slowly. The girls were sitting around the dinning table and smiled at their "parent" when he entered the main room again. He walked back over to the kitchen and continued preparing breakfast. He began to clean up the mess in the kitchen once the family was given their food. He waited till the stove was cool before cleaning it up. He smiled at the girls who wanted to go outside.

"Come back in an hour," the same brusque voice stated. Raito smiled at his children and the three of them left the building to go play outside. He would talk to his professors soon; hopefully he would be able to attend like most normal college students. He sighed as he watched his girls swing. He felt eyes on him, eyes boring into him, like always.

0:0:0:0

Raito opted to hop up and grab his crutches and escape that hellish scene. Saika and Shiori were smiling at him, and followed their "mother" as he hopped up the stairs to Sayu's room. L and Soichiro had a quick conversation over what the hell to do about the situation. The lady of the house faded away from the room smiling sweetly. She went to the door and started out when she was stopped by a doctor.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm afraid you just missed him, he said he was going to work. Don't worry though, I'm sure if you hurry you can catch him and he'll do as you like," the woman's words were so sweet they were really bitter and disgusting. The man looked at the woman in repulsion. He walked away from the Yagami house and hurried back to his office. The woman looked triumphant and went on her way to the store, she was averse to being in the same building as her disgraceful…c-child, the mere thought made bile rise in her throat. How could she have such a shameful, disgusting, _dirty_ _thing_ as her _only_ son? Truly and utterly appalling, the very thought of any children she has doing _that_, selling their body for money, it was disgusting!

L walked upstairs and knocked on Sayu's doorframe since the door was open. The four occupants of the room nodded allowing him to enter.

"Yagami-kun?" he addressed the male teen indifferently, when no response came he asked again for the teen's attention. Sayu and Raito still doing class things while the little girls read some child's book; L was annoyed that they weren't listening to him so he tried one more time, slightly strained. Raito looked up and nudged Sayu in the arm. The girl looked up from her work and smiled at the great detective.

"Yes…Ryuuzaki-san?" she was checking whither she used the correct name; the man nodded to her question about his name and sighed.

"Forgive me Yagami-chan, I did not address you," the two teens' brows furrowed and they looked at each other confused. Something seemed to click in Raito's head and he nodded to the detective. "Please tell me the truth, I know you're lying," the teen tilted this head to one side and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you are mistaken. I do not lie to you,"

"But you do lie, and because you lie, you lie to me," the teen smirked at the detectives response.

"Clever, but what else does one expect from the world's greatest detective, though I did expect more, perhaps something that would have actually left my mind in disarray because of the logic," the teen gave another fake smile to spite the detective.

"Bitter," L stated back he was smirking, this was interesting, "you must like acting, you seem to do it often," Raito continued to smile that fake smile.

"And you must get off on watching people even though it is obviously an infringement upon human rights. Big brother really is watching," the fake smile fell only to show the apathetic look Raito had been hiding.

"Well there aren't any cameras set up now, and I do not _get off _on watching people," Raito made a doubtful sound and rolled his eyes. So L had lied…multiple times…it was obvious the teen in front of him did to.

"Bull –earmuffs- shit," the girls covered their ears quickly as Raito swore, and Sayu chuckled at the scene before. "Shut up Sayu, I realize I act like a parent, I believe that fact has been established multiple times, on multiple accounts," Raito gave that fake smile to her sister who glared at him.

"Yagami-kun, it is obvious you are hiding something, if you would please tell me, it would be a great help," Raito raised on eyebrow before something clicked again and he scoffed.

"Please, there are a handful of reasons you would ask this, one being the obvious and would explain the cameras –you believe I am Kira- the second a less likely option –you believe one of my friends is Kira- the third slightly less likely option – you're curious about me- and the fourth option that leads to many other options, and the more likely option than the former two –you want to screw me. Though I suppose it could very well be all of the above. And just to clarify, I have no shame in announcing when I believe someone is interested in my ass, okay?"

"You are an extremely bitter person," L stated but this attitude of his suspect made him feel…feel more intrigued? This warm feeling in his stomach when he looked at the teen or when he heard his voice, and now the teen's attitude was causing the warm feeling. "I'm afraid you are correct in most of your assumptions, I do suspect you of being Kira," Raito smirked and shook his head.

"Always so blunt and honest? Oh well, it does not matter, though tell me why would L the great detective risk showing himself I if was truly one of the Kiras?"

"Ah so you know there are two Kiras," Raito shrugged, Sayu continued to watch it was like a tennis game, and she didn't mind watching it; especially if it meant her brother might get some action in the end.

"I merely believe there are multiple Kiras, it is not for sure, and there could several of those heartless murders. They could all kill in the same method to mask the true number. One group or indivual seems to only have to see the victims face to kill; the other clearly needs both the victims face and name. Wouldn't you agree?" L nodded, he hadn't thought of that, it seemed easier to accept that there were two Kiras, but more than just two…that was unnerving. The teen's mind was very sharp indeed, and yet again this seemed to fuel the warmth inside him.

"I had not considered there might be more than two Kiras, thank you for your ideas, Yagami-kun" the teen's eye twitch, L noted this, and looked back at the hesitation the teen showed every time he was called "Yagami-kun". L pounced on the opportunity to figure out something else about the teen, "Tell me…Yagami-san, why do you not like being called "Yagami-kun" is because of the honorific I used, or…is it something…" the teen raised an eyebrow at L which caused him to smile. "You do not like being called by your surname?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"I am not used to being called by my surname, that is all," he lied through his teeth and L could tell. He put his thumb between his lips and bit down on it; he had opted to sit down a long time ago and was sitting on Sayu's desk chair with his knees up to his chest.

"I see…" he nodded disbelievingly, "Well…Raito-san, I would like to know where you've vanished off to the past six months," the teen glared at L and was about to deny that he was gone but someone interrupted him.

"He's been fucking with some forty year old photographer, now if you'll excuse me Ryuuzaki-san, I'd like to speak with my child for a moment," the woman of the house had returned and was now giving a fake smile after speaking in such a falsely sweet way. Sayu glared at the floor near her mother's feet and hopped of her bed.

"Of course mother," Sayu announced equally as sweet as her mother had spoken.

"Good, now I'll leave you alone Ryuuzaki-san," she smiled a perfect smile and ushered her daughter out of the room. Raito glared death at the door his "mother" disappeared behind. He hissed something under his breath and sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Shiori, Saika go read in the other room, this is an adult conversation, alright," his voice was strained and his fists were clenched. L was shocked…a forty year old…fuck! That was against the law, right, wait he should know that! Raito was shaking while calming down. "That probably sounds…disgusting to you, and I honestly can't blame you. When I was fourteen I…ran away from home, my mother is still sour about it to this day, and doesn't consider me her child anymore. That is beside the point…I got into some sticky situations and one night…I…probably would have been raped and killed if he hadn't shown up and saved me…" Raito looked at the space above L's head. The detective nodded. Raito gave a quick laugh at something he was remembering, "He was very responsible, and told me to see him after school; he was going to take me to the police and turn me in for running away. I convinced him that my parents had kicked me out of the house because of something…" Raito shook his head as if trying to remember what he said. "In the end I offered to help him with Saika and Shiori if he let me stay with him. After about four months I realized I had been growing feelings for him and his girls…I was their surrogate mother and they've been like children to me. H-he was also attracted to me and…" tears were starting to form in Raito's eyes, he took a deep breath, "God I loved him…" the teen blinked away the tears and the hurt from his eyes. L noted the past tense the teen used through out his explanation.

"What happened?" he didn't like that the teen was so in love, or had been so in love, with someone. He pushed those disrupting thoughts to the side and continued to focus on what the teen said. This couldn't be the truth, why would he tell L this.

"H-He…died of a head trauma, and I was left with the girls. He was thirty-nine, not forty" Raito gave bitter laugh and shook his head, "you're the first person other than Kaasan that I've told this to," he shook his head and bowed it staring down at his lap.

"Would you mind if I ask who "Kaasan" is?"

"She was a better mother than that woman could ever be…I-I've…I've taken her place as mother in our little group," his jaw was trembling with emotion, "I don't want to talk about this, would you," the teen didn't finish his sentence as Sayu burst into the room and started crying on the brother's shoulder.

"That _bitch_! How dare she call herself my mother!" the girl was sobbing and shaking in Raito's arms. "Fuck!" Raito was grinding his teeth glaring at the door that had slammed shut after Sayu stormed in. "I-I can't help who I am! D-damn it!" the girl was pulled away from Raito's shoulder. He wiped some of her tears away with his thumb and gave a soft smile.

"Don't waste tears on the ignorant, hell, don't waste time with the ignorant. She's been lost to us for years, and it's best to let what she says go through one ear and out the other," Sayu tried to laugh but continued to bawl. He rubbed her back soothingly; "funny, our mother's a bigot, and here I thought she was supposed to be perfect and love her child no matter what happens," the teen stated sarcastically.

L scowled, he didn't like this; "Child", "Child", "Child"! Raito had completely removed himself from his family. He probably forces himself to call his parents, "Father" and "Mother". Did Yagami-san know what his wife and children were saying about each other? Did he know how destroyed his family is? L watched Sayu and Raito talk about what happened. Sayu finally had control of herself was glaring at the wall.

"She took me into the laundry room and asked me if I was in a sexual relationship with Misa-chan; then when I told her I was she gave a look that reeked disgust, but of course she hid it behind that smile of hers. The witch then gave me a choice; I was so disgusted with her! She told me my choice again, and… I swear I could strangle that woman! I don't care if families are supposed to have unconditional love, that wench crossed the line! I'm moving in with Misa-chan, is that alright Raito?" the girl was in the rage part of being…betrayed (?) far past the depressed stage. Raito nodded, though started to look slightly worried.

L felt awkward there, he really shouldn't have stayed quiet through that emotional situation. He should have let them know he was there, but of course he didn't. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh shit!" Sayu had gasped and winced, "I forgot…I'm sure Misa will have room for you and the girls still," Ratio shook his head and smiled down at his sister.

"I have a feeling the couch I was going to stay on will be taken up, plus the girls are little young to be learning about _that_," the girl looked confused till something dawned on her.

"Hey, she doesn't always mess up…and we don't have sex very often" she tried to defend. Raito chuckled; at least the girl was happy again. L hid his grin with his thumb which he was still biting on.

"Excuse me Raito-san, Yagami-chan, but perhaps Raito-san and his girls can stay in the hotel I am staying at." Sayu who had her back to L had a Cheshire cat like grin which caused Raito to scoot back on the bed looking fearful.

"T-that m-might not be," the teen didn't get to finish his rejection of the idea when his sister announced in an overly enthusiastic way that it was a great idea.

"That's a brilliant idea! We'll move him in right away! Heck he can even help you on the Kira case! After all he's the one that most strongly opposes Kira in our group! Raito totally agrees!" Sayu at this moment turned around to her brother and gave a look that clearly said, 'if you decline your days will be miserable, horrible, and terrible. I will stalk you with pink bunnies and rainbows, and if you two don't get it on in a week there will be major aphrodisiacs in your food!' Raito first looked terrified, or as terrified as he could when he wasn't really terrified, and then completely confused.

"You'll put _what_ into my food!?!" Sayu stared at her brother with her mouth open.

"You knew what my look was saying?" she was astonished, amazed, and above all glad there would be no misunderstandings. Raito paled and started to scoot off the bed.

"Don't let her near any of your food, or my food," he hopped up and continued to look warily at his sister who smiled evilly. L stared apathetically, yet slightly amused as the two siblings joked around. "I'm serious here!" the teen exclaimed knowing L wasn't taken this critically.

"So you will stay in the hotel I'm staying at?" the teen nodded gravely and glared at his sister who was smiling like some maniacal Barbie. L was also wary of Raito's sister when he saw that smile. The two males backed out of the room (or in Raito's case, hop out of the room backwards with L making sure he didn't hurt himself).

"Is she always like that?" Raito shrugged.

"Only if we're talking about you, or someone she wants to hook me up with," L connected what that implied and was slightly unnerved, but he didn't mind all that much for some reason. "Well L," the gorgeous teen extended his hand towards the detective, "I guess I'll be staying with you," L grinned and accepted the not so surprisingly soft hand. L had a feeling all of the teen's skin was soft and smooth just like his hand.

36+:36+:36+:36+

The day wasn't so unbearable, he was starving, but he'd survive, he was just nervous about meeting the others. He had changed again in some public restroom after locking the stall door, and was on his way to his friends and Kana. Kana…was she still worried about him, did she blame herself? She shouldn't, he couldn't bear it if his friends did, if she did. She was his mother, his mother…not some substitute; she _is_ his parent in this cold cruel world. She's the one holding his hand while crossing those angry streets, wiping away his tears when he gets hurt, she's the one comforting him while his mind is adjusting to this deceitful world. He's a baby and she's his mother nursing him to grow accustomed to everything, to all the crime, lust, drugs, and pain. She is teaching him and allowing him to grow, spread out, and discover. She doesn't lie, not like _her_, that fraud was hiding him from the truth of the world, the cruelty. And when he finally got a dose of it, she tossed him away, gave him another horrid dose of hurt. Kana never emotionally hurt him nor did she physically hurt, that woman who gave birth to him did hurt him.

He was taken out of his bitter thoughts by Kane groping his backside; there was a resounding 'SMACK' and Kane was cowering from Raito holding onto his very red cheek. The day continued with jokes, and teasing to hide their pain and hurt; and music to sooth their wounds. It was time for him to leave them already, he felt sad again, and his wounds seemed to open up once more. He came to the apartment and knocked on the door he remembered leaving.

"Good you came back, now follow me," the kind man from before stated as he left his house with two little girls in tow. That must have been the quiet footsteps he heard that morning. "What is your name?" the teen blinked and came back to the present.

"…Ya…Raito," the man raised an eyebrow.

"Well Ya-kun, we're going to the police station and you're going back to your family, got it?" the teen stopped walking; he was shocked, though it made sense.

"Y-You think I …ran away!?" the man nodded and gave a look that asked what else was he supposed to think. He was about to tell the man what happened but it sounded stupid in his mind, and he sighed. "I swear I didn't runaway from my home, I-I was kicked out…my mother was angry at me for no reason…she was being irrational, and when I tired to convince her against it she hit me…I don't want to be a burden on my friends and have no place to go…" Raito looked down, great the truth sounded incredibly crappy, the man shook his head.

"Listen kid, this is all the more reason to take you to the station, they'll sort everything, got it?" the man started walking assuming the youth would follow him.

"I'm sorry, if I allow that to happen all my father's worked for will be crushed. He'll be devastated and his honor, respect will be taken away. My mother is stubborn and my sister will be hurt if my mother and father divorce because of this; I'm sorry, sir, I can not let you take me to the police. Thank you for your help…I must go find somewhere else to stay, perhaps Kana knows somewhere…" he mumbled the last part staring off at the twilight.

"Kana-san?" Raito had already turned away and started back toward his friends when the man asked this. The teen turned around and nodded. "She's dating Akira-san, the bastard beats her ever night. You must be part of her makeshift family then. I see, I'll believe you, and you can stay here; we don't have much and I'm trying to find work but it's a roof at least," Raito was shocked and relieved.

"I'll be happy to help out as much as I can thank you…?"

"I find names…pointless, and your help is welcomed Raito-kun. I hope that was the correct name to call you, I have a good feeling "Ya" isn't your real surname," Raito smiled and nodded, the man also smiled and the four people entered the small dirty apartment. Thank goodness there wouldn't be school soon.

Raito was cleaning the apartment during his day off; the man helped him when he started to cleaning the walls and floor. The two little girls were playing with the few toys they had. Raito really liked those two; they were so cute and brightened his mood with their laughs or smiles. Saika tried to help him with the floor which caused both Raito and the man to laugh. Shiori followed her sister and began to help also. The teen had a sponge on his head in the end and was getting soaked. The man laughed in that deep rich way that made Raito start laughing. The house was practically spotless when the girls fell asleep; the teen was smiling at them as he started to clean the windows. The man looked at his girls softly.

"They must get their looks from their mother…oh wait that came out wrong," the teen wanted to smack his head against the wall but the man's chuckle made him feel better.

"Don't worry, they don't look like their mother or me, they look like their grandparents," the man smiled at the teen and the teen smiled back.

"W-where is your wife?" he asked softly, hesitantly, the man was somber his usual smile was gone.

"She died…she didn't want children…" the teen nodded knowing what that meant, she committed suicide because she would rather die than have children…perhaps she didn't want an abortion because she was against it, or was worried the repercussions would be worse than having children.

"Y-You must miss her a lot…i-it must be hard taken care of Saika and Shiori…" the man nodded and smiled softly at the teen.

"Don't worry I've had a few years to move on…" they continued to work in silence, but it wasn't a good silence, more of a strained silence. "Some one bought a picture today,"

"That's great, would you show me your pictures some day?" the man nodded, and the two were relieved that the tension was lifted.

Life started to be routine again. He'd wake up help with the girls till he needed to head out for school; he'd shower at night since the water ran at the time, and he grabbed an apple for breakfast and an apple for lunch. He'd hang out with Kana and the others, and make a little money because people thought they were street performers. One time a police officer stopped them and told them they needed a license, they told him they were only practicing and people were giving them money for no reason. Life was good and he helped out as much as he could around the apartment. He got a job, despite not being old enough at a bookstore as an errand boy for the manager. Despite the shockingly small amount of money he made, he was able to help the man and his family more then he could before. He'd learned how to make simple meals, and the man would help him a lot with dinner.

Raito was called "mom" by the girls but he didn't mind, they were already getting to him. He couldn't think of leaving them, it would hurt him if he did; they were his children. They needed him, and they loved him. He needed that, more than anything, his friends weren't enough, and he had lost the love of his biological mother. He had lost his family; he hadn't seen Sayu in a month, except perhaps three times in which she told him their father might come home soon; and "mother" wanted him home for that. Well she thought things through, that was all Raito could say on the matter; but damn did it hurt more knowing how serious she was about this!

Then there was the man, he was so kind, so unbelievably kind! He probably should be more wary than he was, but he couldn't make himself feel that way. His very features were welcoming and nice. There conversations were deep, and would last for hours. The man actually treated him like an adult, like someone whose opinion was highly valued. The man had treated him like a kid when he thought Raito had ran away, but now the only time he'd call Raito "kid" was when something happened to him and he was trying to be soothing. I suppose being chased and stalked by angry males also became routine.

The teen smiled during dinner one night, the girls developed quickly, they were so fascinated with Raito's text books and would point at pictures in his science book. He smiled and explained what it was and they'd stare at him in amazement. The teen always finished his school work in approximately fifteen minutes; since the girls always got into trouble if they weren't being constantly watched. The man was usually off taking pictures of the trees and sky by that time. He was a pretty good photographer. Ratio had seen a picture of the man's wife, she looked stunning, he said he had taken the picture. The night sky was full of stars and the full moon made her skin glow eerily; and he took it at this great angle that just made it all the more breathtaking. The man said he'd never sell that photo, no matter how high the price. That was the moment that caused Raito to write his first song.

The third month he was with them the girls turned three, he had bought him some toy with his saved up money. They were ecstatic. Raito also learned some things about their father that day. The man was helping him clean up after their birthday dinner for the twins when they got into a discussion about birthdays.

"So you're birthday is coming up soon," Raito smiled knowing something about the man he hadn't before. "Do you mind if I ask how old you will be?" the teen asked politely while drying off a cup.

"No I don't mind, I'll be thirty-seven, now may I ask when your birthday is and how old you'll be?" the teen smiled and nodded, the man was so nice to be around, and he just couldn't help smiling every time he saw the man.

The next day his sister came up to him and told him that "father" was coming home and he had to go home for dinner. He agreed and called the man who said he understood. The dinner was awkward at first, but Raito tried to make it feel as normal as ever. It was good that their father was always busy and rarely home. Sayu and Raito were talking about a band that neither one of the adults knew nor would care to look up.

"No the lyrics are amazing, but the rhythm is all wrong," Sayu shook her head and they continued in their argument about what was wrong in a song they were talking about.

"Um…Raito, how has school been?" Raito smiled as believably as he could and talked briefly about how he didn't feel challenged enough and how the government curriculum was lacking. This led into a discussion about the latest case his father was stuck on. Raito understood what was happening and knew who the criminal was after his father mentioned the list of suspects and their alibis. The detective smiled at his son and dinner continued on. It was surprisingly decent, and it was more food than he had had in weeks. They couldn't afford a lot of food, it coast so much. After dinner Raito stayed for a short time to continue talking to his "father" and sister until he felt uncomfortable with the subtle glares his "mother" was giving him. He excused him self and packed some more clothes in a bag he had and snuck out his window after finishing a computer assignment. He usually went to the public library with the kids and let them look books while we worked on the assignment. Today he hadn't gotten to. Once he was home…funny that he called that small apartment home, he announced he was home and helped the girls get ready for bed.

He made up a story and the girls smiled, they would add their own ideas to it and he'd go along with it. Tonight it was a story about a napkin, a fairy (Saika's addition), and a dog/bird (Shiori's addition) traveling to find the spoon, the spoon would make cake fall from the sky (twin's contribution), and would make the English alphabet happy, after making up cakes that would go with every letter in the English alphabet Raito told them god night and the girls fell asleep. The man was chuckling as the teen tip-toed way from the couch the girls slept on.

"X-ray cake, Zucchini cake?" the teen also chuckled and shrugged.

"You forgot Yolk cake, and Quail cake," they laughed quietly and began to talk about various things. They liked talking about ways to subtly teach the girls words, English, and kanji. It made Raito so happy to have someone to talk to, like this or intellectually, and not have to worry about them pitying you. His friends did, because they felt it was their fault, and Raito knew the man didn't pity him.

The man promised and said "Life is life. Why feel guilty or sad for something no one has control over. Perhaps something could have intervened when your mother was kicking you out, but your relationship would be strained and the hurt over the fact that she was so willing to throw you out on the street would stay with you," Raito nodded understanding what he was saying. It was a relief to hear that. It was getting late so Raito went to take his shower and brush his teeth. He left the bathroom and bid the man good night before he went out into the living room to sleep on the blankets and a pillow on the floor. He didn't mind this, he didn't want to be a burden on the man so no mater how many times the man offered his bed and said he'd sleep on the floor Raito would decline.

Life was wonderful, blissful, perfect even. It was just these emotions racing around in his head. He couldn't get the man off his mind, he wanted to be held, and the man's arms looked so secure, so safe. He wanted to wake up and see his eyes smiling down at him and feel the man's warmth. Their conversations were amazing and he wanted to be able to talk about anything, at anytime. He was always so happy around the man, and he'd always smile. His heart always beat fast when the man said something thought provoking or ingenious. His stomach would flutter when he saw his smile directed at him or when he'd Raito give that soft look. He couldn't stop thinking about the man not mater how hard he tried. He was there to save him from starvation, hypothermia, and a heck of a lot of other things. Yet it came as a shock that Raito was attracted to the man. He assumed it was the whole, he's…twenty-four years older than me and he's a male thing. But what he said, that who a person is can not be helped and others should just accept it or go somewhere else and not bother those persons.

One day after school Raito was chased by a larger than normal group of males, he promised the man he'd be home as soon as school got out to help take care of the girls while he talked to a client but now he couldn't go home with these guys running after him. He noticed one was the guy that tried to molest him the day after he was kicked out of his house. He took a sharp turn to the right, but it didn't seem to throw the guys off of him. He continued to run around in zigzags and circles but then the group split up and he was trapped. He fought them off as best as he could, and he injured several of them before they managed to pin him to the ground and start to pummel him with punches and kicks. When he couldn't defend himself any more and his body ached everywhere they tore of his clothes, shredding them. He started to shout when they began to touch him, he shouted for help till his cries were cut off by a calloused hand. He was completely useless, completely pathetic. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he felt one of the teens lift up his legs and push something inside of him. It was cold and it hurt so much, felt so weird. His body was rejecting the object but the teens around him pushed up inside him farther. He felt like he was being torn in two but breathed as calmly as possible.

The teens around him made some lewd comment and the teens shifted around to see what was happening. The hand over his mouth left and he called for help again, this time hands clamped down around his throat. "Shut up!" the guy said and then told one of his friends to take out whatever was inside him and 'put the real thing in'. He heard someone's zipper go down and whatever was inside him be pulled out. It felt weird after having that in, though perhaps it was the lack of oxygen. He had been clawing at the teen's hands and was kicking his legs now. He felt something wet on the ground near his bottom, he assumed it was blood. His vision began to get spotty and he vaguely was aware of punches to his gut.

His vision had almost completely gone when he felt air rush into his lungs. All he could do was gasp for air till he had a sufficient amount in his lungs. Feeling came back to him, his bottom was burning and after a quick look around him he saw a bloody dildo and one of the male's that attacked him had his penis out and it was bloody also. He was out cold though. Raito wanted to be sick, he felt bile rise up in his chest. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and he jumped aware. Worried eyes looked at him softly and before he could even think rationally he was on his knees crying in shame, and feeling more ashamed that he was crying. The man wrapped his arms around the teen and brought the teen to his chest.

"Ratio-kun…?" he asked softly teen couldn't stop crying, "Raito-kun, do you want to involve the police? We'll go to the doctor now if you wish it?" the teen shook his head afraid his family would get a bill or would be told he had been… "He didn't cum, if that makes it any better," the teen nodded haggardly and his sobs slowed to nothing. "It's your choice Ratio-kun," the man's voice was soothing and he shook his head. The man nodded and looked around for his clothes; he could only find torn pieces of his school uniform, the teen was going to straight home so he didn't pack any leisure clothes. The man sighed, the uniform would coast money to get a new one, and he wasn't sure if Raito had a spare uniform. He heard a gasp and turned to see a woman looking at the teen in his arms.

"Yagami-kun!" the woman cried and rushed over to the man who was holding the barely conscious teen. "What did you do to…oh…my bad…" the woman started to accuse the man of hurting the child but looked around at the few teens that had not run away. She then noticed one of the males who had assaulted the teen had his member out and there was blood on it. The woman bit her lip and looked at her hurt student.

"Daddy?!" two identical voices called out at the end of alley where they couldn't see the scene in the middle of the area.

"Shit," the man hissed, "You don't have any spare clothes do you Ratio-kun?" the teen shook his head. His face heated up in shame that not only was this man seeing him like this but one of his future _teachers_! TEACHER! The woman clapped her hands.

"I have some spare clothes; they should fit Yagami-kun!" The woman pulled a skirt, underwear, bra, and a long sleeved blouse out of her bag. "I used to work at a woman's center so I always carry extra clothes incase a situation such as this happens," the teacher was somber when she said this. "Um…sir, I'm assuming those girls are yours, I'll just help Yagami-kun if you'll garb those two," the woman ordered. She looked at the beat up teen and sighed.

She pulled out a roll of medical gaze, bandages, and ointments. Raito was so embarrassed, why did this have to happen to him, why?! They hated him up there. He was scared, and he was weak. He didn't want to cry anymore, sure he has abnormally bad luck, but Kana had life worse than him! Tons worse! He shouldn't cry, he should be strong, he's Yagami Raito, he's supposed to be perfect. That's what everyone expects, they expect him to be perfect with the perfect family! Good grades, good looks, good social skills, peaceful perfect family, a safe carefree life. He wasn't supposed to cry about getting hurt, or being kicked out of his house. Hell he wasn't supposed to be hurt or get kicked out of his house. Everyone assumes he's just a kid that has it made, and if he didn't they'd assume he won't cry about it or have moments of weakness. He took a deep breath and stared at the other side of the alley. He focused on breathing calmly and his environment slipped away.

His mind disassociated it's self from his body, he wasn't aware of being put into women's clothing or having make-up put on him to hid already forming bruises. He wasn't aware of the woman asking him a question until she shouted his name, "Raito-san!?!" He came crashing down to earth and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Yes sensei?" the woman gave a sad smile.

"I've seen this happen to several people, I noticed right away…why did they kick you out?" the teen flinched, was he so transparent, how could she know that he was kicked out? "My parents left me on the streets because my boyfriend…he took advantage of me when he drugged my drink. I didn't know about this till I started having morning sickness," the woman rolled her eyes, "but any who…I can tell. Remember I told you I worked in a center, lots of people, not just women, came in; I worked with them. Raito-san…you can tell me what happened," the teen hesitated, the words had sunk in he just couldn't think of what to say.

"My mother didn't like my friends' job. I-I can't stay with them...I would be a burden," the woman nodded.

"You're friends aren't drug dealers are they?" the teen gave a quick laugh in surprise and the impossibility of the idea.

"No…they work at a brothel…a man thought I worked there and jumped me…my mother saw the scene and when I got home she kicked me out…" the woman clenched her fists and closed her eyes in anger.

"Why does everyone assume that…" the woman muttered under her breath, "Kana would be ashamed of Yagami-san," the teen gasped when the woman whispered his dear friend's name.

"Y-You know Kana?" the woman looked up and nodded shocked her student knew of her old co-worker and idol.

"Yes…I-I used to work with her…I had to get a job to support my child and get me through college…"

"It seems like everyone knows her," the thought aloud and the woman smiled. Raito just remembered that he needed to see Kana and the others very soon. "Crap! I need to go see her…" the woman smiled.

"I'll give you a ride, I miss that woman, I'm dying to see her…you know Ya-Raito-san, you're a very strong person; very strong," the woman smiled at him and Ratio grabbed the girls from the man. The man put his hand on Raito's shoulder as if asking if he was alright. The warmth that hand radiated soothed the teen and he nodded. The man went off to talk to his client; hopefully he still had the job.

Raito smiled at the woman wincing slightly when he walked over to her; and not just because his backside hurt. The ground was harsh on his bare feet. He saw his shoes and grabbed them. How had those bastards managed to take them off? The teen shook his head, he didn't want to think about that; they'd wake up soon and he did not want to be there when they did. The woman seemed to know what he was thinking sped up her pace.

"I have some shoes that will work with the outfit," this caused the teen to look down at himself and wince at the clothes he was wearing. The woman giggled and shook her head, "You look cute! You'd make a great girl!" she exclaimed making the teen flush in embarrassment. This was degrading!

"Thank you again, sensei! But I feel absolutely ridiculous!" the teen made his voice sound high pitched and floaty. The woman squealed at the cuteness.

"You make a better girl than most girls!" the teen groaned in the same voice he had been using before. The little girls laughed at their "mother's" embarrassment. He pouted at them which caused them to laugh more. He was still hurting all over and his head was spinning. He'd look back later, but for now he had to take care of the girls and control himself when he was Kana. He'd survive this, things could get so much worse, this is nothing.

A/N: I realize Raito seems OOC, but think about it, he's young, he's been abandoned by his MOTHER, and now he's been raped!! So the guy didn't cum, he did enter him and he was not consenting to any of that! You'd cry too right? Plus, this is extremely traumatic and I'm making it very unrealistic, I'm trying to explain why he's crying trying to put reason to the (un?)necessary emotions. I thank you for reading this, I'm so happy I finally updated, I just hadn't been feeling up to, but now I have (thank you music).

Um…I have a few questions. You see I suck at giving characters names, so half the time I look up names, I don't fell like that at the moment so could someone give me a name for 'the man' (you know Raito's thirty-nine year old lover), and 'the woman/sensei' (ch. 2 teacher is the same as this woman in this chapter, you know the one that gave him woman's clothes)

I hope you liked this chapter…and review if you want to say anything about the fan-fiction –remember previous rules to review still imply- and have a happy New Years! – no one of importance


End file.
